


No Expectations

by refuse_to_sink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refuse_to_sink/pseuds/refuse_to_sink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loses his self control with Stiles and ends up kissing him & then completely backing off... Stiles needs to rectify this situation as soon as possible. But can Stiles handle what Derek wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic previously posted on my livejournal account (of the same name). Also my first fic ever posted so reading back I cringe at some of my own writing but hey, whatever. Enjoy.

If you ask Stiles how he ended up making out with Derek that Friday evening, he wouldn’t even know how to reply.One minute he was in his chair on his laptop, the next minute he was pushed and pinned up against the wall for pissing Derek off yet again (Stiles swears he can piss Derek off just by breathing) and the next Derek’s mouth is all over Stiles, his lips biting and nipping moving down to this throat and back up to his lips.

Not that Stiles is really about to complain about this random progression of events because let’s face it Stiles known he’s had a crush on Derek for some time, between Derek and Lydia Stiles personal alone time was filled with a lot of fantasies, more so lately starring Derek. He figured Derek knew about his crush (who couldn’t sense the arousal off a poor teenage boy) but he definitely didn’t think Derek swung that way and if he did, it wouldn’t be in Stiles’ direction.

Regardless Stiles thought he was about to keel over from the fact that he was beyond turned on, cock already rock hard just from a little kissing straining against his boxers and jeans, but really who’s going to try and deny how turned on they are from being on the receiving end of Derek’s mouth, and oh God Stiles brain has finally managed to figure out where that mouth can move to next…

When all of a sudden Derek’s mouth is off of him and he’s backing away from Stiles ready to head for the window, and how Stiles managed to stand upright after Derek let go of him, is beyond him.

“That shouldn’t have happened” was all Derek said wiping his mouth.

“What the hell do you mean that shouldn’t have happened because if you ask me, that totally should happen again. Hell, I didn’t even know you swung that way”.

“I don’t.” was all Derek replied.

“You don’t? Because I know I’m pretty attractive to both sexes in that awkward scrawny teenage boy kinda way but if you weren’t attracted to dudes then you totally wouldn’t have just kissed me…”

“Listen, I could sense your arousal, I was pissed off and it’s been a while… I got a little out of control, it won’t happen again and don’t bother mentioning it either.”

With that Derek was out the window and Stiles stood there with his back against the wall, mouth gaping still utterly hard, all he could do was groan and slide down the wall and hit his head against the wall once or twice to try and knock some sense into what the hell just happened.

After a few seconds, Stiles couldn’t ignore his throbbing cock and slid his jeans and boxers down just enough for him to slick his cock with his leaking pre come working from the head of his cock rubbing his thumb over and over it and then finally making his way down his entire length. Just the thought of Derek’s mouth on his biting at his lips and sucking on his neck was enough for Stiles to start fucking his hand harder, thrusting his entire weight into his hands before he was spilling come all over his hands.

After Stiles managed to clean up and shower he had more of a clear head to finally think about what the hell happened earlier, and how the hell to get Derek to do that again. It’s not like Stiles could Google how to get a ridiculously good looking Alpha werewolf to make out with him or download an “gaydar” app that Stiles could wave in Derek’s direction and either hear a “ding ding, yup he’s gay” or a “sorry, move on”. For once Stiles was at a loss and it’s not like he could go ask Scott or anyone else in the pack because he knew it he ever wanted a chance with Derek again, telling the pack about their little tryst (if you could even call it that) was not the way to go. Well, at least Stiles had the weekend to figure out what the hell to do.

Once Monday rolled around, Stiles had taken more than enough showers to remove any lingering smell of Derek and the undoubtable smell of his own come from his weekend activities that involved a lot of tissues, lube his hand and his rock hard cock, Stiles was surprised that his dick hadn’t chaffed from the amount of attention it got, all thanks to his newest fantasies of Derek and that amazing mouth…

“Hey man you bake any of those cookies of yours for the pack meeting tonight?” Scott asked as Stiles just sat there staring off into space chewing on the tip of his pen before falling out of his chair.

“Dude! Werewolf strength there! Your version of a little push is gonna result in a bruise or other bodily harm!” Stiles yelped as he made his way back into his chair. Thank god everyone else was too zoned out or distracted to notice Stiles little floor show and subsequent werewolf rant.

“You’re off in another little world what you thinking about? And did you bake any of your cookies for the pack meeting tonight?” Scott whispered.

“Oh. I wasn’t thinking of anything important, and no I didn’t bake any damn cookies I’m not the token baker in the group, do I look like Peeta to you?”

“Awe man I was looking forward to some cookies…”

And that was that. Thankfully Scott didn’t seem to notice anything was different/bothering Stiles and chalked up Stiles weird trance like behaviour to too much Adderall.

By the time school was over Stiles was both dreading and excited to head over to Derek’s burnt out shell of a house at the chance to finally see him again after two days but also scared to see how he might react at seeing Stiles.

Turns out Stiles got a little excited over nothing, Derek barely glanced his direction throughout the whole meeting even though Stiles eyes were practically glued to Derek’s the whole time, taking in his tight black jeans white shirt that clung to all the right muscles, and no leather jacket. Huh, Stiles had a few fantasies about that leather jacket, but the view of Derek without the jack was definitely not anything to complain about.

Any time Stiles tried to add anything to the meeting Derek brushed over his suggestions and ideas and moved on to someone else anyone else. Hell Derek was listening to Scott’s ideas over Stiles. Was he trying to get everyone killed? Who the hell would listen to Scott’s attempts at self-defence, all any enemy had to do was thrown a picture of Allison at Scott and he’d roll over like a fucking puppy.

Once the meeting was over, Scott was out the door in a heartbeat ready to see Allison, and the rest of the pack made their way out pretty soon afterwards going who knows where, which left Stiles and Derek. Alone. Which was all really thanks to Stiles, because he purposefully stuck around to try and talk to Derek.

“What are you still doing here?”

“I thought we could talk old buddy, old pal, old makeout buddy”

“I thought we said we said we weren’t going to mention that again? and wow Derek doesn’t even sound mad, he doesn’t sound happy, but not mad, and well Stiles thought that would at least get him pushed up against the wall and Derek all in his personal space again. Guess not.

“Uh no, Sourwolf I never agreed to such terms so let’s talk about it and how to get your lips back on me!” Stiles beamed.

“Stiles. Listen. To. Me. What happened will never happen again I lost control and that was it” Derek growled, and yup he was starting to get madder.

“Oh come on! It’s not like you didn’t like it as well! I don’t even know why the hell you stopped and you can’t try and deny that you’re not somewhat attracted to me or men in general. Because let me tell you, before Allison Scott didn’t go around making out with me just because he was a little horny.” Stiles exclaimed as he slowly started moving towards Derek.

As Stiles moved closer to Derek, Derek started stepping backwards and what the hell? When did Derek ever back step back? He was always ready to pounce. “Stiles”.

“Come on Derek, talk to me no one else is around!”

“I… don’t know. I don’t know what’s going on or what the hell to do but I’m not what you want”

“Uh have you taken a look at yourself?! You’re like the fucking jackpot, you’re the pass go and collect 200! You’re like the…!”  
“Shut up, Stiles”

“Not until you tell me what the hell you and I are going to do next” Stiles says wiggling his eyebrows in what he hopes is in a sexy suggestive manner.

Derek lips quirk to the side “That’s not sexy Stiles, far from it. Listen, I don’t want a relationship, I need to focus on the pack and training.”

“Hey hey! Who said anything about a relationship?! I’m just talking about a little kissing here and there, maybe definitely up against some walls and then you know progressing from there because my God your mouth is talented!” and by now Stiles has finally made his way up to Derek, hand tentatively reaching out to his chest.

“Stiles you don’t know what you’re saying, you’re young, inexperienced you don’t understand what it means to have a relationship with no expectations, no strings. It’s not even a relationship, just sex.”

“Hey, I’m all about no strings and no expectations. I have no previous experience, so pretty much you get to have your way with me and I’m none the wiser to if we’re doing this right or not! I’m yours for the taking…”

Before Stiles could even finish his mini rant Derek had his up against the wall sucking on his neck threatning a new bruise for the world to see, just listening to Stiles already moaning and so willing to let Derek have his way. Derek knew he should stop, knew he shouldn’t be taking advantage of Stiles, Stiles deserved more, someone who wanted a relationship not just sex. But Derek was selfish, his wolf was selfish he saw an easy target and he pounced.

And Stiles definitely isn’t complaining, he could get use to this and he’s pretty excited to see where this relationship goes. Wait no, not a relationship just some sexy times… Despite Stiles’ crush he can do this, no strings. He can totally do this… 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday night, the night after Stiles and Derek agreed to do whatever it was they were doing Stiles was already in bed drifting in and out of sleep. A little sliver of light came in through the window as the window slid open, the curtains rustling to the side as someone entered.

“The very definition of a booty call, window edition!” Stiles murmured sitting up in his bed as Derek gracefully entered Stiles’ room re-closing the window and curtains. Now normally Stiles would flail his arms about complaining about the time of night it was and what the hell Derek was doing in his room, but now, now he couldn’t complain at all. 

“Shut up Stiles” was all Derek gritted out as he shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on Stile’s computer chair. He stalked over to Stile’s bed tossed his covers aside and pushed himself on top of Stiles, caging him in so they were face to face.

Stiles’ breath hitched a little, heart beat starting to beat a thousand times faster as he went to open his mouth to make some sort of smart ass remark about whose room Derek was in, after midnight on a Tuesday. Before he could get anything out, Derek had already covered Stiles’ mouth with his own. Derek smirked against Stiles’ mouth as he grazed his hand down Stile’s stomach pushing his shirt back up so that Derek’s hand could trace up and down Stiles’ stomach tentatively running from one nipple, circling it to the other which graced Derek with Stile’s undeniable scent of lust and not so quite moans.

Yes, that’s exactly what Derek wanted to hear Stiles’ rapid heartbeat and elicit moans. Not Stile’s talking about one thing or another because let’s face it, that’s a mood killer. Derek knew it was likely Stiles’ would say something that would make Derek snap back to reality. The reality, that he shouldn’t be doing this.

Derek pushed that all into the back of his mind as Stiles’ hands made their way around Derek’s neck trying to pull him closer as Stiles raised his hips to meet the grinding of Derek’s hips pushing into one another. And yes, that warranted a moan from the both of them as their cocks grinded together through the fabric of Derek’s jeans and Stiles’ sleep pants, and why the hell where they wearing so many clothes? Yet Derek made no effort to remove any more articles of clothing and Stiles’ brain was too fried. Way too fried from having Derek’s hands running over his stomach and teasingly pinching his nipples, and the feeling of another person grinding against his hard cock, something he’s only ever fantasized about.

Stiles never having had someone rub against his cock like that, even if it was through layers of clothing realized that he wasn’t about to last much longer. “Derek…” was all he managed before he went stalk still before feeling his orgasm rip through him, head rolling to the side eyes shut tight moaning Derek’s name. Derek wasted no time ducking into the crook of his neck and biting down, not hard enough to leave a bruise but hard enough to make Stiles arch his back pushing closer into Derek as both Derek and Stiles’ could feel the mess he made in his pants.

Stiles’ definitely just had his best to date orgasm; thanks to Derek Hale even with the amount of clothes they both had on. Derek pushed himself further up on his arms looked down at Stiles’ mess, smirked that stupid Alpha “oh look at what I can make Stiles’ do in a matter of minutes…” look, then he was up and out the window.

Stiles barely had any time to register that Derek was gone, before he pushed himself up and off the bed to clean himself off, change his clothes and think “Guess tonight was all about Stiles’ night… Not like I’m about to complain. For now”.

Wednesday night started much the same as the previous night with Derek crawling in through Stiles’ window a little after midnight, this time much to Stiles’ dismay.

“Dude! My dad is home, I know your keen werewolf senses can sense the sleeping man just down the hallway, not to mention the car out front!” Stiles hissed. He scrambled out of his bed trying to ward off Derek with his flailing hands like he was some sort of wizard.

“Mmm” was all Derek replied as he tossed his jacket and removed his shirt discarding it with his jacket and hell okay now we’re talking.

“Holy shit… What are you doing?! Tonight is a no go; this is just embarrassing with my dad in the fucking house. You know, the sheriff. Man with a gun, man with a licence to shoot. Man who wouldn’t hesitate to kill a man once suspected of murder in his sons room, shirtless!”

“Best you keep your mouth shut for once Stiles. Might be a good lesson” Derek smirked, eyes full of undeniable heat and lust as he moved towards Stiles. He lifted Stiles’ shirt off, rather awkwardly as Stiles seemed to have forgotten how to use his arms and tossed it somewhere in the room.

Derek pushed Stiles as he bounced onto the bed, legs dangling off of the bed as Derek made his way on top of Stiles settling in between his legs mouth finding Stiles’ shoulder and finally getting to nip and suck a bruise that will definitely leave a mark. A mark Derek gave him, one that he can look at when he wants to. Derek progressed down to Stiles chest tongue lapping over one of his nipples before gently biting down and that was enough for Stiles’ loud mouth to elicit a moan slightly too loud for a midnight, on a Wednesday, with his dad just down the hallway!

Thank God Derek’s reflexes were fast enough, hand flying to cover Stiles’ mouth so that his moan was muffled into Derek’s hand. “Mmm, now Stiles we really don’t need you waking your father up do we?” Derek murmured between kissing and nipping at Stiles chest. With Stiles’ mouth covered with Derek’s hand, it didn’t give him much of a chance to reply so all he could manage was a lick to Derek’s palm.

With that dart of a tongue, Derek’s eyes flashed red and he was off of Stiles on his feet unbuckling his belt, removing his shoes, jeans and finally his boxers, his hard thick cock springing free. Derek wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few quick tugs gazing at Stiles trying to gage his reaction.

“Now, let’s put that mouth to good use and finally shut up your god damn mouth Stiles”. 

Stiles eyes widened first looking at Derek with an unreadable expression, than his eyes dropping lower to Derek’s hand which held his hard cock. With a wry little smile, Stiles’ tongue darted out wetting his lips before scrambling to the ground on his knees in front of Derek.

Having watched his fair share of porn throughout his teenage life, Stiles although a little nervous felt that he could totally handle this and make Derek come apart and well of course, come.

“Hands behind your back. I only want that mouth on my cock”.

Stiles obliged with Derek’s request without putting up a fight and slid a little closer to Derek’s cock and taking the head into his mouth and giving it a little suck. Derek’s hand automatically flew to Stiles hair trying to grip whatever he could. Stiles mouth just on this head of his cock was enough for Derek to want to take control and just fuck into Stiles’ mouth. But Derek knew better, he knew he had to let Stiles’ have this, he was pushing his luck as it was.

Feeling Derek’s hand on his head, Stiles took that as encouragement as, so far so good. He removed his mouth from Derek’s cock and ducked his head a little lower to lick a strip on the underside of Derek’s cock teasingly slow. Just hearing the strangled noise coming from Derek’s throat was enough to send shivers straight to Stiles’ cock, but he ignored his need. This was about Derek, all Derek.

“Holy fuck! This is good right? You taste so good!” Stiles tried to whisper looking up at Derek.

“Stiles…” was all Derek managed before redirecting Stiles’ mouth back on his waiting cock; he’d been waiting for this for too long. And okay, so Derek still had to have a little control.

Stiles took the hint and wrapped his mouth back around the head of Derek’s cock and started hollowing out his mouth taking in more of Derek inch by inch, so slowly. Stiles kept his eyes on Derek’s face gaging his reaction, and it all became too much for Derek. He closed his eyes tilting his head back just enjoying Stiles’ mouth. He couldn’t look into those innocent hazel eyes when Stiles was on his knees before him doing anything but innocent things.

Stiles’ hollowed out mouth took as much of Derek’s cock as he could and got use to the sensation of actually having Derek’s cock in his mouth. Sure, Stiles had fantasized about this for quite some time now, but dreaming and actually having a cock in your mouth is two completely different things. For one thing, Stiles had imagined Derek’s cock would be pretty large but he hadn’t taken into consideration just how thick it would be as well.

His confidence grew and be started bobbing up and down Derek’s cock forcing himself to take more and more each time. Though Stiles was struggling to keep his hands behind his back because A) he wanted to pinch himself and make sure this was real, B) actually touch Derek’s cock and C) he sure as hell wanted to touch himself and get some sort of friction to his unattended to cock.

Derek was starting to lose his control he could feel that he was getting closer and closer with each bob of Stiles’ head. He slowly started pushing Stiles’ head more and more onto himself which only caused Stiles to start to hum around the base of Derek’s cock, and that was it.

“Mmm fuck Stiles, I’m gonna come” Derek growled eyes red and fangs extended as he tried to pull Stiles’ mouth away from him.

But Stiles was having none of that, he figured he’s gone this far, might as well have the full Derek’s cock/blow job experience. He pushed his mouth further onto Derek’s cock and started humming causing the vibrations to finally tip Derek over the edge.

Derek knew he had to be quite, no matter how much he wanted to moan Stiles’ name tell him how good his mouth felt wrapped around his cock and how he wanted Stiles on his knees for him every night. Derek knew he couldn’t say any of that, or risk waking up the sheriff. Instead he opted biting down on his lips and inner cheek, drawing blood from his fangs but it was a better alternative than being a little too loud. They’d get to that.

Stiles’ mouth quickly started filling with Derek’s come and although not used to the taste he swallowed as much as he could relishing in the soft groans coming from Derek up above. Swallowing as much as he could, Stiles’ proceeded to clean the head of Derek’s cock cleaning up the last of the come wanting to savour every drop.

He managed to get off of his knees which were starting to ache by the way, next time he was totally finding a better position and wobbled a little once on his feet. Thankfully Derek was there to steady him.

“So that was total A+ worthy right?! Gold star for Stiles.”

“Stiles, this isn’t school” Derek replied rolling his eyes at Stiles’ ability to ruin a moment.

“Oh man, if this were school you could totally be the hot substitute teacher. How adverse are you to role playing?!” Stiles’ tried to whisper in a husky voice.

Not surprisingly Stiles’ didn’t get an answer instead his mouth was covered by Derek’s, Derek’s hand palming Stiles’ still aching erection through his sleep pants before he was out the window.

Hello?! Stiles still needed to get off what bullshit fuckery is this?!

Maybe one night they’ll get to mutual orgasms…


	3. Chapter 3

Still reeling from the night before and giving his first ever blow job Stiles was still pretty amped up. I mean, not only did he give his first ever blow job but the recipient was Derek Hale. Furthermore not only was the recipient Derek Hale, but he actually seemed to enjoy himself! What with the grip in Stiles’ hair, emptying himself down Stiles’ throat and the undeniable groans of pleasure.

Even with everything Stiles managed to get under his belt, Derek kissing him, making him come and Stiles making Derek come. Stiles couldn’t shake the fact that he still hadn’t actually got Derek under his belt. He figured when Derek had said he only wanted a no strings attached relationship that they’d actually just jump straight into the sex, with a little foreplay. Seems like Derek was intent on dragging out that foreplay for as long as possible, alright two nights isn’t really that long is it? Well to a horny teenage boy, it sure as hell felt like torture.

This is why Stiles had all day in school to either talk himself into going to Derek’s house and confronting him about moving this whole sex thing along. Or talk himself out of going to Derek’s house because he was pretty sure Derek wouldn’t take too kindly to being confronted. Though would Derek really be so upset if all Stiles wanted to confront him about was sex because over the past two nights Stiles would say they’re both seemingly enjoying themselves.

How Stiles made it through the day with himself and his dirty thoughts without being called out by Scott or any of the other werewolves was beyond him. He was almost positive that he was radiating horniness, but then again they probably already attributed horniness and Stiles as the same thing. Besides, Stiles was trying his damn hardest to keep any lingering smell of Derek off of him so as not to attract that attention of the rest of the pack, because that was totally not a conversation he wanted to have and he knew it would just rain on his parade. He at least wanted to get laid first.

Which is why Stiles found himself driving up to Derek’s house straight after school deciding he might as well jump in before he chickens out. Stiles slowly got out of the car, dragging his feet along the crunching leaves and dirt trying to calm down his racing heartbeat, because this conversation could go one of two ways. Either they’d get to the sex, and soon or Derek had finally come to his sense and realised he could do better than fucking Stiles.

He had no idea whether Derek was home or not, but he figured if he was he’d already heard him, though he made no effort to come to the front door or show himself. So Stiles just let himself in the unlocked front door calling out Derek’s name.

“What are you doing here Stiles?” Derek asked emerging from somewhere in the back of the house. And wow dressed in black shorts and a white wife beater sweat dripping off of his face, clothes also damp from lingering sweat.

“Umm. Wow, you look like you just ran a marathon. And it’s kinda totally hot dude” Stiles gulped trying to reign in his sudden hit of arousal. Wait, he shouldn’t be trying to hide his arousal, this was the very reason he was at Derek Hale’s house!

“I was working out”. Derek rolled his eyes, moving towards Stiles but staying a safe distance away leaning against the stairs, surprisingly still intact even with Derek’s weight on it.

“Right. Gotta maintain that sexy body of yours, which by the way makes me look pretty scrawny in comparison” Stiles replied scraping his foot against the ground, hand running up the back of his head. So yeah no duh Stiles had insecurity issues, especially when beside someone the likes of Derek.

Derek apparently having lost interest in this conversation, and was really not about to admit to Stiles that he’d been working out so hard to try and blow off some sexual tension, moved his way towards Stiles.

“Stiles. One last time, what are you doing here?” Derek growled caging Stiles against the door hands on either side of Stiles head. Stiles let out a breath of exasperation trying to figure out how best to start this conversation, looking anywhere besides Derek’s face, or body because he knew he’d clam up.

“Uh look, as much as I’m so not complaining about what’s been happening these past few nights. Because let me tell you, it’s been pretty fucking amazing, and I’d love to do all that again!” Stiles waved his hands towards Derek’s lower half, referring to the previous night’s blowjob. “But, uh are we gonna get to you know? The sex…” Stiles spat out, finally making eye contact with Derek.

Derek immediately pushed away from Stiles taking a few steps back, looking Stiles up and down seemingly trying to figure out what next to say.

“I’ve been giving you time” Derek shrugged, resuming his place at the stairs.

“Time? For what, a ring? Pretty sure you’re the one that said this was a no strings attached relationship. So why the hell are we talking about time and waiting?! Teenage boy here, horny all the goddamn time, no need to wait”

“Time to figure out if this is what, you want. Once we start there’s no stopping, you need to make sure you’re prepared” Derek gritted out looking for the first time somewhat nervous.

“Ha! While I’m impressed that you seem to care about my virtue and all that shit, we’ve already started this and there’s no going back now. You want this just as much as I do… And oh my god! This is your first time isn’t it?! Well first time with a dude, I mean right? That’s totally it you’re so a chicken… shit”. Stiles barely finished his sentence before Derek was back in Stiles’ personal space, right forearm at the base of Stiles neck effectively cutting off his airway.

Yup, Stiles totally blew it. He opened his goddamn mouth, taunting Derek about it being his first time with a dude and now he’s blown it. Looks like Stiles is going to stay a virgin for the rest of his life.

“I’m… sorry. Just. Please. Sex… soon” Stiles gasped out trying to wiggle out of Derek’s death hold on his neck. Stiles eyes just looked so innocent and pleading and Derek knew that even though Stiles had finally caught on to his reluctance, and that he’d never had sex with another man he really didn’t mean it as a taunt. Derek hated that Stiles found out, that they were both diving into this with no idea what to actually do. Derek always gave the impression that he knew what he was doing, and this one time Stiles knew they were for once, on equal footing.

“This weekend” was all Derek said releasing Stiles from against the wall and walking back towards the back of the house, wherever he was before Stiles came over. Despite Stiles trying to get air back into his lungs he pumped his first in the air counting that as a success before making his way back to his car. Only once his excitement subsided on his drive home he realized that he’d need condoms, and lube. Would Derek already have some or would he need to buy some, would Derek buy them? Though Stiles figured his earlier conversation was a success he really didn’t look forward to driving back to Derek’s house and trying to hash out who was buying what. He figured he might as well buy some tomorrow night, just in case. Stiles was definitely not going to get caught taking some free condoms from the school nurses office because he knew someone would see and ask why the hell would Stiles ever need condoms? That’d just open up the flood gates for rumours that he didn’t need.

Friday night found Stiles drumming his fingers against his steering wheel as he made his way a little out of town trying to find a drug store where he was guaranteed not to run into anyone he knew. Stiles already felt a little guilty because he and Scott had plans to hangout and have a bro night, especially after Stiles having bagged on Scott for bailing all the time. Only this time, it was Stiles’ turn to bail on Scott claiming he wasn’t feeling well and would rather just chill out at home. Thankfully Stiles communicated with Scott through text messages otherwise Scott would have caught on Stiles was lying. Then he’d have to fess up that he had plans to go buy condoms and lube because he had plans to lose his virginity this weekend, to a dude. Not just any dude either, Derek Hale of all people, and Stiles could only picture Scott’s reaction to that news.

Stiles still feeling guilty about bailing on Scott pulled into the first drug store he found once he was a safe distance away from Beacon Hills and anyone he would know. He made his way inside playing it cool like he did this sort of thing all the time. He ducked up and down the aisles looking for the condom aisle, and he finally found it near the back of the store, breathing out a sigh of relief that it was at least quieter in the back so he could figure out what the hell to buy. Only, he wasn’t the only person in the aisle, he came face-to-face with Derek Hale.

“Holy shit! What are you doing here?!” Stiles hissed, frozen in place, his pale face having gotten even paler at the sight of Derek holding two different boxes of condoms. Considering it seemed pretty obvious what Derek was doing there he didn’t bother replying to Stiles, rolling his eyes trying to act indifferent and focused his gaze back on the two boxes of condoms he was holding.

“Uhh, warming condoms? I don’t want a “heated experience” in the bedroom. Well at least not in the form of a condom” Stiles finally managed after getting some colour back to his face, making his way to stand besides Derek. “Can’t we just stick to like you know, the basics?”

Derek just nodded tossing the ribbed warming condoms back onto the shelf and grabbed a box of condoms labelled “for her”.

“Oh, the big bad wolf has got jokes now! No need to joke about the losing of my virginity, you know this is pretty monumental and all” Stiles exclaimed grabbing the “for her” condoms out of Derek’s hand and placing it back on the shelf. All the while Derek was chuckling, seeming to find this little experience particularly funny.

Having decided on the plain old regular condoms, they moved onto the lube.

“Massaging Lube, cherry flavour, strawberry flavour, kind and gentle lube… Jesus Christ, how hard is it to just stock plain lube?!” Stiles asked running his hand along the shelf looking at all the different kinds of lube feeling a little out of his comfort zone, and who could blame him?

“Tingle intimate lube? Now they’re just fucking with me. I don’t need any tingling; having your cock in my ass is gonna be enough of an experience thank you very much!” Stiles threw his arms up in the air, having grown tired of this whole experience.

“Fuck. Stiles” Derek gritted out.

“Right, no dirty talk in public. Got it” Stiles laughed winking at Derek, enjoying having the upper hand for once in his life.

Derek just pushed past Stiles picking up a bottle of lube and tossed it to Stiles who barely managed to catch it. “Boy butter. Really?” Stiles asked a confused look crossing his face.

“Do you have a preferred lube Stiles?” Derek asked exasperated at how long this process was taking.

“No, no. This is good for me.” Stiles sighed handing the box of condoms and lube over to Derek, who didn’t make an effort to take the goods. Instead he grabbed for his wallet taking out a $20 and handing it to Stiles, “Here” was all he said.

“What?! You’re making me buy it, why can’t you?”

“I just gave you the money didn’t I?” Derek replied making his way to the door, “You want to have sex, you’ll get your ass up to the front of the store and buy the stuff Stiles” was the last thing he said before he was out the store.

Stiles let out a breath of curses under his breath making his way to the front of the store, face bright red with embarrassment as he placed the condoms and lube on the counter. Whatever Stiles thought, this weekend he was going to have sex with Derek Hale, buying condoms and lube shouldn’t be so embarrassing.

Getting to the actual sex part, well that was going to be embarrassing enough on its own…


	4. Chapter 4

All of Saturday found Stiles bouncing around the house trying to contain his excitement and nervousness of finally losing is virginity later that night. What was he supposed to wear? Should he watch some more porn to try and figure out some moves so he doesn’t lie there like some inexperienced virgin? Well there was little chance that he’d actually accomplish any more than that he was sure.

Besides Stiles didn’t really have much time for more porn watching, as his father actually had the day off and Stiles had promised to spend the day with him and just hangout around the house. He felt bad enough lying to his father about everything else going on in his life, the least he could do was spend some quality time with his dad.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning Stiles. Please try not to get up too much. I really don’t need to see you at any more crime scenes” Sheriff Stilinski said standing at the front door in his police uniform ready to head out to work. 

“No worries Dad, I’m staying in tonight. Kinda tired” Stiles replied standing at the foot of the stairs stretching his arms over his head trying to fake a yawn. Sheriff Stilinski gave his son a hard long stare like he really didn’t believe a word he said, but there really wasn’t anything he could do about it now.

Once Stiles was sure that his fathers’ car had left the drive way he scrambled into his room removing the bag of condoms and lube he’d bought the night before tossing it on the bed. Then running into the bathroom to have a quick shower and calm his nerves down.

Back in the bedroom he stood in front of his closet trying to figure out what the hell to wear. God, he was acting like such a girl, it’s not like he was going on a date, or had to impress Derek or anything. Unfortunately Stiles didn’t have any time to figure out what the hell he was going to wear, as he heard the tell-tale signs of Derek entering his room from the unlocked window.

“Jesus fuck Derek. Not only do you not bother knocking, you’re also a little early! I’m not even dressed” Stiles yelped trying to cover himself a little more with his barely there white towel. He felt way too exposed as Derek eyed him from head to toe, then back up again, locking eyes with Stiles.

“For what we have planned Stiles, you certainly don’t need any clothes” Derek said smiling, but it sure as hell wasn’t a pleasant smile it was pure predatory as he made his way towards Stiles. Stiles backed up a little entire body heating up as he felt the blush rush to his cheeks as Derek finally closed the space between them. He ran his finger along the top of the towel that was hung just below Stiles hips, finger running up and down Stiles happy trail.

“Holy shit, it’s hot. Are you hot? Like temperature hot, not sexy hot. Because…” Stiles sputtered out before his mouth was covered by Derek’s.

Derek dominated the kiss pushing his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, nipping at his bottom lip while his hands traced around the towel stopping on either side of Stiles’ hips pulling the younger man to his body. Stiles as per usual not expecting the kiss finally caught up to what was going on, hands gripping onto Derek’s shirt before reaching up to fist his hands in his hair pushing himself closer to Derek.

Derek started walking backwards pulling Stiles along with him while still gently nipping and tugging on Stiles lips getting them moist and red.

“Oh god” Stiles gasped “Just getting straight into this”.

His only response was Derek spinning him around, changing places with Stiles so Stiles was at the end of the bed and ripping the last shred of cloth covering Stiles so he was standing there stark naked. Derek’s eyes flashed red quickly as he took in all of Stiles and his hard cock just waiting to be touched. Derek smirked pushing Stiles down onto the bed before removing his shirt exposing his bare chiselled chest covered in hair, before moving onto his shoes and socks and the rest of his clothes until he was left only in his boxers.

“Hands and knees. Now” ordered Derek, voice sounding a little too hoarse.

Stiles quickly flipped over pulling himself onto his hands and knees, head hanging between his arms just trying to regulate his breathing and his heartbeat. This was actually happening!

Derek made his way between Stiles legs draping himself over the younger boy, nipping at the base of his neck and sucking little hickies down Stiles spine before gently nipping at one of Stiles’ cheeks earning him a little yelp from the waiting teen.

He placed both of his hands on either of Stiles cheeks spreading him apart and gently running his tongue through the crack, before starting to suck and lick at Stiles’ entrance, covering it in his own spit. “Hhnnn fuuuuck, Derek” Stiles babbled out hips canting down, surprised by the new sensation of Derek’s tongue working its magic on his ass.

Derek just growled pulling Stiles hips back up before resuming his licking and sucking until Stiles was drenched in his spit before grabbing the bottle of lube Stiles had laid out on the bed earlier. He popped open the lid slicking his fingers, rubbing them together “Just relax” assured Derek, when he saw Stiles’ head whip around at the sound of the lube being opened.

Stiles only nodded his head as Derek’s fingers made their way back to Stiles’ hole rubbing the lube around the hole and only putting slight pressure at the resistant hole, despite all the spit and lube being worked in and around. “Breath” Derek commanded. Stiles bit down on his arm, trying to regulate his breathing before he felt Derek’s finger finally and slowly pressing its way in. Derek moved his finger around once inside of Stiles before pulling slightly out and pushing back in. He listened to Stiles’ heartbeat waiting for it to calm back down, which told him Stiles was ready for another finger. Derek removed his finger before pressing back in with two, twisting his fingers a little which graced him with Stiles’ muffled moan into his arm. He kept moving his fingers in and out, scissoring them until Stiles’ hole was finally open and ready enough for Derek’s cock.

Derek got up quickly to remove his boxers before grabbing the condom, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it on. Stiles’ just at the sight of Derek finally putting the condom on reminded him of his aching straining cock just waiting to be touched. He tried balancing on one arm, while using his other hand to reach for his cock to start stroking.

“Don’t you dare touch your fucking cock Stiles. That’s mine for later” Derek scolded out as he repositioned himself back between Stiles legs lining himself up. Stiles being Stiles usually had a retort for everything, and was about to say as much before he felt the tip of Derek’s cock against him pressing gently into his hole.

Stiles just gasped out, pushing himself further up onto his arms to brace himself as Derek slowly, so, so slowly pushed his cock in. After what felt like a fucking eternity Derek finally bottomed out, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist and draping himself over Stiles’ back. Derek stayed in the same position for a few moments letting Stiles adjust to the new sensation, as he lazily sucked over the marks he’d left earlier, hand rubbing up and down Stiles stomach.

“Move” Stiles whispered out, trying to crane his head around to see Derek. Though Derek made no effort to move, as he still traced the marks he left on Stiles’ spine with his tongue.

“F-f-fuuck just move!” Stiles urged out, trying to move his ass to jump start Derek.

Finally taking the hint, Derek pushed himself off of Stiles’ back and started removing his cock slowly so that just the head of his cock was still inside of Stiles before he pressed back in. He continued to rock in and out of Stiles slowly just savouring the tightness he felt around his cock. It had been a long time for Derek since he last got laid, felt the tightness of anything other than his hand wrapped around his cock and he didn’t want this to end too early.

Soon enough Derek started losing his control and couldn’t be bothered to keep up with the slow thrusts into Stiles’ before he wanted to thrust harder and faster into Stiles’. He started pulling out and ramming back into Stiles, which sent the younger boy flailing forwards trying to keep up. His hands having gotten tired from trying to hold himself up dropped to his forearms, pushing his ass higher and farther back towards Derek. Stiles’ having somewhat got used to the feeling started pushing harder and faster back to meet Derek’s thrusts groaning each time Derek bottomed out feeling his balls slap against skin. With the new leverage and Stiles’ pushing back, Derek hit the sweet spot inside of Stiles that had the younger boy seeing stars with each thrust, hitting that perfect spot, over and over.

“Oh-hhh, Derek I’m gonna come” Stiles sputtered out at the same time Derek’s hand reached out to wrap around Stiles’ cock at the base squeezing tightly, holding off his orgasm.

“Shit! Derek!” Stiles’ gasped out, as his hand moved to try and remove Derek’s grip from the base of his cock.

“Not. Yet” Derek grunted as he kept thrusting into Stiles.

“Derek. I need to come. I want to. Please, ohh… Shit” Stiles whimpered pushing himself more onto Derek’s cock.

“Now. Please. Let me!” Stiles begged, head hanging low, trying to breath in between gasps.

With one final thrust, Derek grunted releasing his grip on Stiles’ cock and started jacking him off at a frantic pace as he bit down on Stiles’ shoulder feeling his own orgasm roll through him.

It didn’t take many more pumps of Derek’s hand on Stiles’ cock before Stiles’ was coming all over Derek’s hand and the sheets as he cried out, head hung low, whole body shaking.

Derek remained still for a few moments letting Stiles calm down a little before leaning back up, and slowly pulling out of Stiles’ and removing the condom, tying it up and tossing it into a trash can by the computer. Once Derek was out of Stiles, Stiles turned around and collapsed on the bed, in a bit of a daze, looking over Derek.

Stiles’ come was still over Derek’s hand, and Derek slowly lifted his hand to his mouth before tentatively sticking his tongue out and licking up all the come slowly, watching Stiles as he did so.

“Oh Christ!” Stiles babbled out, arm covering his face “You can’t do shit like that. It’s kinda hot, and there’s no way I can get it up again!”

Derek chuckled poking the one finger he hadn’t licked clean to Stiles’ mouth. “Open” he ordered, watching Stiles take his index finger into his mouth licking off his own come off of Derek’s hand.

“Mmm. Taste different when it’s on your hand. Better than last time I tried it” Stiles murmured out, eyes trying to stay open.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, getting up from the bed starting to put his boxers and jeans on, along with the rest of his clothes.

“About as okay as I guess I can feel after having that huge cock in my ass. Pretty sure I’m gonna be sore tomorrow. I don’t think I’ve even worked or knew about half these muscles that I’m feeling right about now. Not even in lacrosse dude. Let’s just hope my dad doesn’t see me walking funny because oh god can you image that conversation. Hey what are you doing?” Stiles rambled on, finally sitting up as he realised Derek was getting fully dressed.

“I’m getting dressed Stiles”

“No I know that. I am fully capable of getting dressed myself you know, not really a talent. Unless you’re Scott, and oh God why did I mention Scott? Ew. I meant why are you getting dressed?”

“I don’t feel like going home naked” Derek emphasized.

“Oh. Right” Stiles said flopping back down on the bed, watching as Derek made his way to the window, before slipping back out into the cool breeze of the night.

Stiles’ still a little shaky on his feet went to the bathroom to clean himself up a little, before going back to his bedroom to remove his bottom sheet that he definitely was not going to be sleeping in before slipping back into bed completely and utterly exhausted. He also made a note to empty his trash can outside before garbage day because he certainly didn’t need his father finding a used condom, could you image the awkwardness?

Stiles looked back on his night with a little triumphant smile on his lips thinking his first time went pretty well. Though he had expected Derek to stay a little longer than just leaving right after sex, he realistically knew Derek couldn’t stay the whole night or risk the sheriff finding him, but he figured he’d at least stay for a few hours.

Whatever Stiles thought, he just had sex, and it was awesome. And he wants to do it again, and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of the next week and a half Stiles and Derek had gotten into a sort of set routine. The nights the Sheriff was working late, Derek would come through the unlocked window, get himself and Stiles undressed quickly and get down to business. However the routine was set right down to the fact that Derek always left right after sex. At first Stiles was A-Okay with this situation but soon figured that Derek actually spending a little time together after sex was acceptable without being seen as romantic right?

He was about to say as much one night when Derek came through his window, undressing quickly down to his boxers.

“Whoa, slow down there!” Stiles exclaimed voice muffled as Derek pulled the teen’s shirt over his head “While I’m totally ready to do all this” Stiles gestured to Derek’s body “I was uh thinking about the fact that you know you tend to… Bolt outta here pretty quickly afterwards, as in straight away…”

“So?” Derek asked moving in closer to Stiles starting to run his mouth over Stiles’ neck and shoulders. Derek knew where this conversation was going, and he really didn’t want to have it right now, or ever. He needed to distract Stiles, and quickly.

“My point is that we should you know… Oooh” Stiles voice hitched as Derek ran his mouth down Stiles chest, taking one nipple into his mouth, mouthing and licking over it until it became hard, before moving to the next one.

“I… was saying we should rec… Holy shit!” Stiles gaped looking down at Derek, whose face was now level with Stiles fully hard cock, mouthing it through his boxers.

“What are you doing?!” Stiles squeaked out, like he was actually some sort of mouse.

“What does it look like I’m doing Stiles?” Derek huffed out pulling Stiles’ boxers down to expose his fully hardened cock.

“We’ve just never done it this way be… ha! Ah wow.” Stiles gasped out nearly ready to collapse as he felt Derek’s mouth take in the tip of his cock tonguing the slit and licking up the pre come.

Thankfully Derek had a firm grip on Stiles’ waist holding the younger man up as he continued sucking on the head of Stiles’ cock before removing his mouth and running a strip up the underside of Stiles’ cock.

Above him Stiles was an incoherent mess of words, from fuuck to ahh yes, other than that incapable of forming a proper sentence. Good Derek thought that’s exactly what he needed, to distract Stiles from bringing up his tendency to leave straight after.

Derek re positioned his mouth to the head of Stiles’ cock, as his hand worked Stiles’ up and down pumping with a firm grip before he started to place the head back into his mouth, slowly feeding more into his mouth as he went.

Stiles definitely agreed with what was going on, seemingly forgetting about his previous concern as he moaned at having Derek on his knees in front of him, biting his lip to try and stay quiet. Even though he really didn’t need to considering they were home alone. He settled his hands in Derek’s hair, gripping firmly but making no effort to move Derek any faster.

Derek continued taking in Stiles’ cock until he had all of it in his mouth and down his throat, feeling Stiles’ course hair on his face before he started pulling back and continuing the motion, slowly causing Stiles’ to squirm above him.

Stiles’ gave an experimental tug of Derek’s hair seeing if he could guide him, make him go faster but all he got instead was a growl from below and feeling the press of Derek’s fingers on his hip becoming more prominent, as if to say no.

Right. Stiles thought. This is still Derek’s show. Even if he is on his knees with his mouth full of cock.

Though Derek didn’t let Stiles guide his head, he took the hint and started moving his mouth faster taking Stiles all the way in, hollowing his mouth out before pulling back and repeating the action much faster.

He removed his mouth from Stiles which earned him a groan from the man above as the cold air hit is cock, to which of course Derek just smirked at. He quickly replaced his mouth with his hands as he started to jerk Stiles’ cock with both hands twisting in different directions, alternating the pressure from tightening, on the thin line of pain and pleasure, before loosening up.

Derek ducked his head under Stiles’ cock, still jerking him off at a much slower pace now, licking at Stiles’ balls before taking them into his mouth sucking gently.

“Hhhnn. Shit, yess” Stiles breathed out at feeling his balls in Derek’s mouth which just sent a tingling feeling right through him.

“Gonna come” Stiles whimpered.

Derek gave one final suck to Stiles’ balls before moving back to the head of his cock, taking it into his mouth as Stiles’ shot his load down Derek’s throat. He kept pumping Stiles’ cock making sure to get every lost drop, until the sensation became too much for Stiles who batted Derek’s hand away.

“Oh man dude. Definitely moving that to the top of the list” Stiles laughed out as he collapsed onto his bed, burying his head into his pillows. 

Derek let out a little laugh before picking up his jeans; he knew he wasn’t going to get to fuck Stiles tonight. As much as the kid loved sex he’d still need a little time to recuperate and Derek didn’t feel like waiting around. A few hours run in the woods will clear his mind and make him forget about getting laid, sort of. Or you know, just jacking himself off once he got home.

“Don’t you think for a minute I forgot about what I mentioned earlier. I just need a minute to get my brain to catch up” Stiles murmured into his pillows before turning his face to Derek who was now fully clothed save for his jacket.

“Is staying for like oh I don’t know 10 minutes gonna kill you or something? I’m not asking that we lay here confessing all our deepest darkest secrets. Because quite frankly if you told me, I’d probably be too emotionally scarred to ever have sex with you again. But you know not treating me like I’m a two cent hooker would be nice, because I’m so worth more than that, at least $100, or whatever the going rate is these days” Stiles rambled on apparently having lost track of the point he was trying to make.

“We agreed to this Stiles.”

“No. We agreed to this friends with benefits thing. I don’t know if we can actually consider ourselves friends, maybe acquaintances with a mutual tendency to save each other while in peril? Either way that still implies that we get along to an extent, which means your running out of here every time is kind of a shitty deal.”

Derek just stood there hesitating between leaving through the window or actually staying. On one hand he could just leave like he normally does and risk Stiles calling off this whole thing, but then again he didn’t really think Stiles was going to give up on the sex. On the other hand, he could stay for a little while, appease Stiles and then just leave soon after.

Stiles having caught onto Derek’s hesitation rolled over so he was on one side of the bed back to Derek, before patting the available side.

Derek swore under his breath before taking off his jeans and getting into the bed to lie beside Stiles. He lay on his back with his hands over his abdomen so as not to touch Stiles, and try to distance himself as far away from the teen as possible, as if he were contaminated with the plague or something. 

“Thanks” Stiles whispered as he drifted off into sleep, though Derek wasn’t actually touching him he could feel the heat radiating off of him, like a personal furnace. Stiles didn’t need any cuddles after sex; just knowing that Derek was beside him as he lulled in and out of sleep was good enough.

The minute after Derek had sensed that Stiles had fallen into a deep sleep, he quietly and slowly got up from Stiles’ bed, put back on his jeans and jacket before heading out the window.

Well, at least he waited until Stiles had fallen asleep, and at least that would keep Stiles happy. For now.


	6. Chapter 6

For what seems like the first time in ages Stiles had absolutely no plans after school. No lacrosse practice where Coach Finstock is hounding on him for his lack of skills or coordination, and no detention from Mr Harris for something as stupid as sneezing in class, or breathing. Stiles was perfectly happy to head home and have an evening of video games, at least until his dad got home and hounded him to do his homework. Even though his dad knew that he did his best work late at night when he couldn’t fall asleep.

So naturally, as Stiles bounded up the stairs and barged into his own room, he found Derek. Resting on his bed. In his boxers.

“Took you long enough” grunted Derek, stretching his arms and resting his hands under his head, settling himself more into the pillows.

“What the fuck dude! A little heads up would be nice you know. As much as walking in on you in your boxers is a pleasant sight I had no idea you were going to be here. Therefore this “took you long enough” shit is just you being a sour wolf. A text would have sufficed.”

“Well you’re here now, come on. Strip” Derek shrugged, obviously not caring that he really does only show up when it’s convenient for him.

“I should be pissed.” Stiles admitted as he pulled his shirt over his head “But today has actually been a pretty decent day, and it’s about to get a whole lot better so I’m not even gonna complain” Stiles beamed as he made his way towards the bed and Derek.

Once Stiles reached the bed Derek made no effort to get up like he normally did commanding the way and pace they normally went, which definitely threw Stiles for a loop. He stood there for a few seconds, staring at Derek waiting for him to make the first move, as that was usually par for the course. When he finally realised Derek wasn’t getting up Stiles slowly climbed onto the bed before straddling the older man placing his hands on Derek’s chest.

Stiles bit his lower lip, hands tracing over Derek’s pecs and down his abs before ducking his head down and taking Derek’s mouth with his. Derek slowly opened his mouth up to Stiles’ each pushing their tongues together and into each other’s mouth as Stiles slowly raked his fingers back down Derek’s torso.

Stiles started to suck on Derek’s tongue as Derek slowly lifted his head, unclasping his hands from behind his head before placing them on the back of Stiles’ neck and running them slowly down his back. The younger teen took that as the encouragement he needed and gently nipped at Derek’s bottom lip. That earned him the buck of Derek’s hips beneath him pushing himself closer to Stiles before he quietly growled flipping over so that Stiles was beneath him and Derek draping himself over Stiles’ whole body.

“Knew that wouldn’t last long” teased Stiles, biting his lower lip with a little smirk on his face.

All that got him was a quick nip to his neck before Derek started sucking on Stiles’ neck enough to worry the skin without leaving any marks behind, before moving his lips to Stiles Adam’s apple pushing the younger man’s head back to get better access, gently lapping at the hollow of his neck.

Derek started moving down Stiles’ body giving quick kisses and nips as he ran his thumb over Stiles’ nipple getting it hard before taking it into his mouth and sucking, hand running over the other nipple. Stiles was a mess of incoherent moans loudly underneath him, back arching as Derek worked his nipples with his hands and mouth. Derek started kissing down Stiles’ chest, tonguing around Stiles’ belly button before nipping much harder than before on Stiles’ hips causing Stiles to squirm underneath him with need.

“C’mon Derek” pled Stiles trying to get Derek to stop teasing him and just get to it.

Derek ignored him as he licked up from Stiles’ hip back to his nipple taking it back in his mouth which really set Stiles’ off moaning louder and wriggling underneath him wanting to get some attention his cock and stop with all this damn teasing.

Then all of a sudden Derek was off of Stiles’, growling at the window.

“What the fuck?” Stiles screeched out at the same time Scott said “Hey! Oh! Oh what the hell? My eyes!” squatting outside Stiles’ window.

“Oh holy shit!” Stiles stammered out getting up from the bed quickly trying to tug his jeans on while shrugging into his shirt, as Derek did the same.

“What. The Fuck are you doing here Scott?” Derek roared out.

“I was coming to see my best friend dude. What the fuck are you doing here? No. Don’t tell me I don’t want to know” Scott pointed out eyes still covered with his hands.

“Couldn’t your werewolf-y senses have forewarned you of what was going on here? Might have saved everyone here a hell of a lot of awkward-ness” askes Stiles.

“I heard noises! But I figured you were just watching porn or something!” Scott blurted out.

“Oh yeah and that would have been a lot better. You walking in on me watching porn, not any less awkward” Stiles countered.

“Scott, leave” Derek ordered, jumping back into the conversation.

“No. Not until I know what the hell is going on here, and how long have you two been dating! How could you not tell me? You’re supposed to be my best friend” Scott accused Stiles.

Derek’s eyes glowed red at having Scott disobey him, because quite frankly who wants to get interrupted during sex. He made his way towards Scott ready to lunge if the teen really didn’t get the hell out of here.

“Wait!” Stiles yelled out “He’s my friend, maybe not my best friend at the moment but he and I should talk…”

Derek just glared at Stiles as if he were ready to say something, contradict what Stiles had said.

“Gotta be honest with you dude, totally not even in the mood anymore anyway. So I should just talk to Scott now. And we’ll yeah… later.” Stiles muttered at the same time Scott groaned. 

Derek didn’t bother saying anything, just pushed Scott out of the way of the window before leaping out and running off towards the woods.

“Oh my god what the hell was that? I am so scarred for life!” Scott exclaimed flinging himself on the computer chair wrinkling his nose, carefully avoiding the bed with the rumpled sheets that distinctly smelt like Derek and Stiles.

“What do you think it looked like?” Stiles quipped sitting on the edge of his bed, facing Scott with the “do we really need to have the sex talk” look.

“But you and Derek? I mean even you? I didn’t know you were… doing that. We’re best friends…” Scott whispered, looking like a hurt puppy.

“Oh don’t you give me that puppy dog look! You haven’t had your face unattached from Allison much for me to tell you anything let alone that Derek and I are having sex!” Stiles countered.

“But I mean, you could have told me you two were dating. Did you think I’d not be okay with it? Because I would, I am, well with you liking dudes.”

“Oh, ha. We’re not dating” Stiles said, getting up to pace the length of his bed.

“What?”

“We’re just, you know… having mind blowing sex without any strings. Friends with benefits the kids are calling it these days” Stiles coughed out, avoiding eye contact with Scott.

“You’re what? This is stupid Stiles! How could you let him use you like this?”

“Use me?!” Stiles questioned. “It’s hardly using me, if I’m using him right back. Besides it’s not like I have an Allison lining up to date me, or hell even a Danny. I’m a teenager; this seemed like a good solution”

“But Derek?!” retorted Scott “He’s Derek, he’s old and grumpy and mean and just generally not the best guy, if you were going to do this with anyone, anyone else would have been a better option. Do you like him? This can end really badly Stiles, not just for you but the pack.”

“While I agree Derek is a bit out of a sour puss, he is like mega hot so as far as first times go, it really couldn’t get much better than Derek could it?” Stiles joked out.

“Do you like him?” Scott asked getting up from the chair and stopping Stiles from pacing the bed, placing his hands on Stiles’ shoulders.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does!” Scott snapped out “Listen Stiles, you have to end this, you’re only going to get hurt.”

“I am capable of taking care of myself man. Besides it won’t affect you, or the pack. I promise” Stiles noted sitting back down on the bed.

“You never answered my question by the way, if you like him.” Scott mentioned sitting down beside Stiles on the bed. “And ugh, next time I’ll remember to text when I’m coming over, I so don’t want to walk in on that again” Scott pointed out standing back up from the bed, and sitting back down on the computer chair. “It reeks of you and Derek”

“Ha. Well at least my dad still hasn’t figured out.” Stiles quipped “Anyway, you still wanna hang out play some video games? Or are you still emotionally scarred?” Stiles asked.

“Nah dude, I’m already here we might as well play. But can we please go downstairs. I can’t stay up here” Scott asked laughing making his way to the door.

“Though I don’t have werewolf sense with that keen sense of smell, I do hope this puts into perspective how annoying it is when you talk about Allison twenty four seven. As much as I do love her and all…” Stiles joked.

“At least you’ve never walked in on us” Scott countered.

“Better me than her dad though, don’t you think?” Stiles asked clasping Scott on the back heading down the stairs.

“Very funny. Now let’s just play some video games, no Allison and no Derek. This is a Scott and Stiles’ night” Scott smiled flopping down on the couch as Stiles’ set up the x-box.

What a time to show up though. Stiles thought I could have been recuperating from my mind blowing sex with Derek right about now.

He definitely spoke too soon saying this day had started off pretty decent.


	7. Chapter 7

For all the best friend points Scott has lost over the past little while due to the whole getting bitten by a werewolf fiasco and dating Allison he certainly made up for in keeping his mouth shut about Stiles and Derek’s little arrangement. He had figured Scott would rush and tell Allison, who in turn would tell Lydia, who’d tell Jackson and then the whole school would know. He half expected to walk into school and see a banner saying

“Stiles it’s gay! Or at least bi. Not only that but he’s banging Derek Hale! Resident creeper of Beacon Hills!”

Okay, that may have been a little long for a banner, but you get the idea. But thankfully, Scott was mums the word and Stiles and Derek had at least a little longer to keep their arrangement a secret and quite frankly the longer the better. Once everyone knew, everything would go to hell.

\--

It had been a few days since Scott had walked in on Stiles and Derek, and in those few days Derek made no effort to contact Stiles, show up inside his bedroom past midnight for a little sexy time, or even just creeping around school during lacrosse practice. Stiles didn’t sweat it too much he figured Derek needed a little time; he was probably expecting the whole pack to head to his house to say something about their fucking. Well if they knew what was good for them they wouldn’t actually say anything, but he probably expected something. Of course if he bothered to talk to Stiles he’d know that no one else knew yet, just Scott.

This is why Stiles being the man that he is took initiative into his own hands by heading to Derek’s one night after lacrosse practice. He was way too burned-out from practice, his bones aching to even be in the mood for sex (well okay, his mind was always in the mood) but he really didn’t think his body was up for it tonight. That didn’t stop him from heading to Derek’s though.

“Can you believe that Arby’s ran out of curly fries? They fucking ran out! I should boycott them! No sue them, and then boycott them. Don’t they know that curly fries are what makes the world go round, makes people happy? Fulfils people’s needs? So all I got are some regular fries, onion rings, and I totally got you two ultimate burgers because dude I’ve seen you eat and you inhale your food like you expect someone else is going to snatch it away from you.” Stiles rambled on, now out of breath as he entered Derek’s house through the always unlocked front door. Apparently being a werewolf with super hearing and super speed renders locks useless.

“Why are you here?” Derek asked, face blank of any emotions showing up out of nowhere.

“Uh hello” as Stiles shakes the bag of food in his hands “Brought dinner. I just had practice and I’m starving! Thought you’d want some as well and we haven’t talked in a while”. 

“I can see you brought food.” Derek gritted out “That doesn’t explain why you’re here”.

“Who doesn’t love a little Arby’s? Granted it may be slightly more cooked than you like” Stiles laughed, making his way to the kitchen, or what one assumes is a kitchen.

“Stiles. I don’t have time for this right now. You should just go.” Derek replied following behind Stiles.

“Who doesn’t have time for food?” Stiles questioned.

“Stiles” Derek growled at the entrance to the kitchen.

“Seriously man? I bring you food after you’ve been ignoring me these past few days and you’re the one getting mad?”

“This isn’t what we agreed to.”

“Oh my god! It’s not like I’m here for a date or anything. Okay, so I bought you dinner technically. But you can pay me back, in fact I insist you pay me back because gotta tell you I’m a man on a budget” Stiles scoffed. “Not that I even know where you get your money from. Not that I want to know because suspected murderer I can deal with, head guy of a drug ring, not so much. Hugs not drugs”

“Just leave” grumbled Derek, moving to the side of the door frame so Stiles could pass by and leave. 

“What? Are you serious?”

Derek just shrugged his shoulders, as if that were an answer.

“Is this about Scott walking in? Or is this arrangement only suited for what fits your needs. You just barging in my window at night when you wanna get laid? All I’m asking here is to just spend some time outside of fucking each other, and outside of pack meetings. Not a date, just hanging out, like bros.”

“I didn’t ask for dinner” sneered Derek.

“You know what, fuck you dude. All I wanted to do was eat some fucking dinner and hangout. Believe it or not, yes I may have a little crush on you. But you knew that already, before we even started this” Stiles gestured with his hands between himself and Derek “But I don’t actually want to date you. Between dealing with Scott and making sure he doesn’t actually get killed from his own idiocy, and my dad who I need to make sure actually eats healthily and takes care of himself, I don’t have time to date” yelled Stiles.

“But I get it” Stiles whispered picking up the bag of food and the drinks “Fucking me in my bedroom is acceptable because hey you actually seem to enjoy yourself, or you’re fantastic at faking it. But spending time with me outside of my room, not actively fucking is not okay with you. Because yup, I’m Stiles not good enough to be seen with in public. Even though we’re in this shithole that you call a house, not exactly in the public eye” snapped Stiles as he made his way past Derek.

As Stiles was walking past, Derek reached out grabbing Stiles by the arm, holding him in place.

“Stiles-“

“It’s probably best we end whatever this was. Just go back to before, when you were your old creeping self and I was just Stiles the mere mortal who causes more problems than I solve. But hey thanks for the sex, taught me some good pointers for the next person” Stiles observed as he tried to shrug himself free from Derek’s hold and stormed out of the house and into his jeep.

For the next person? Yeah right who am I kidding that won’t be for another lifetime Stiles thought as he started the engine speeding away from Derek’s house. And great, my fucking food is going to be cold now as he stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth.

Stiles hadn’t actually expected to see Derek chasing after him. This isn’t a romance novel, and they weren’t even romantically involved but he sure as hell could have hoped. To at least tell him that he was good enough to be seen with in public, and not just in his bed or something along those lines because everyone needs a little confidence boost, and right now his confidence level is running on low. Much like his gas gage, which he groaned about, hitting his steering wheel, swearing. He had just spent most of his allowance on buying dinner for Derek and himself, he just hoped he could get home on his empty tank and bribe his dad into giving him some gas money. Otherwise his ass would be walking to school for the rest of the week.

Needless to say, that night Stiles made sure his bedroom window was locked. Not that he expected Derek to come over.

\--

“Dude what the hell happened between you and Derek?! He came over last night and made me go on some stake out with him until four in the morning, all for nothing!” Scott exclaimed slamming down his lunch tray, sitting next to Stiles.

Stiles groaned as everyone else at the table whipped their heads towards Stiles and Scott trying to get in on the gossip.

“Oh for the love of God Scott, really?” Stiles questioned lowering his head.

“What about you and Derek?” Lydia asked perking up at the sign of gossip she wasn’t the first to know about.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing about me and Derek” Stiles replied taking a bite of his apple, hoping that would be the end of that. He should have known better.

“You and Derek? Dating?” Jackson snorted “Danny and I are more likely to hook up before you two do” Jackson said slapping Danny on his back, much to Danny’s delight because sure Danny would be down for that.

“Scott you have been demoted. No longer my best friend, not even my friend anymore! In the terms of a kindergartener, you’re invisible to me. When you speak, all I hear is the wind” Stiles groaned trying to get up to leave this disastrous lunch with a bunch of nosy people.

“There’s no way you and Derek have been dating. We’d have smelt it” Erica stated, eyebrow raised.

“Oh believe me, we were not dating.”

“Oh sweetie. Tell me you didn’t?” Lydia asked giving her best pout.

“What?” Stiles asked sighing as he sat back down at the table; there was no getting away from this now. Might as well get it out in the open before they followed him all around school.

“Casual sex? Oh Stiles, you should have known better. You can’t go from loving fabulous me, to sleeping with someone else, let alone Derek when you haven’t even been in a proper relationship before” Lydia replied patting Stiles’ arm from across the table.

“Lesson learned. Can we move on now? Pretty sure I heard Stacey from chem is pregnant. Shocker!” Stiles said trying to change the topic.

“Old news” Lydia said flipping her hair “So why’d he call it off?”

“That bad in bed Stiles?” Jackson asked laughing.

“Ha such a comedian Jackson and he didn’t. I did” Stiles said shrugging.

“Did you have feelings for him? Is that why?” Allison asked timidly like she didn’t actually want to pry, but wanted all the information anyway.

“Listen, I didn’t want a relationship okay. Yeah maybe I had a little crush on him, but between you all” Stiles gestured to the gang at the table “I don’t have time to think about a relationship, instead I have to ensure all your asses are fucking safe from whatever next mythical creature decides to descend upon Beacon Hills” Stiles hissed getting up from the table.

“Besides you Allison” who’s eyes got large, about to protest “Because you’re the only one that can actually hold your own” because really, who wants to mess with a girl with a bow?

“Not looking forward to the next pack meeting then” Isaac muttered while Boyd just nodded his head, because he was never one to actually get in other peoples businesses.

“Nothing is going to change! You guys didn’t even know about Derek and I before and everything was the same. So now, just pretend you don’t know, because well there’s nothing to know” Stiles barked out before storming out of the cafeteria.

Stiles is going to kill Scott, he really is. So much for gaining best friends points for keeping quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks Stiles deliberately avoided Derek at every available opportunity, while still maintaining the façade that he wasn’t completely miserable on the inside. He needed to be a big boy about the situation, considering he was the one that said everything should go back to normal, if that was even possible. So Stiles attended pack meetings, sat as far away from Derek as possible, jiggling his legs, listening to what everyone had to say, threw in a few of his own ideas and suggestions. All while trying to pretend he wasn’t completely freaking out in the inside, radiating uneasiness and a rapid heartbeat.

Scott had managed to apologise profusely, after Stiles decided to ignore him for a few days. He was surprised Scott even noticed considering all the time he spent with Allison. Stiles wouldn’t have put it past Scott and Allison that she was really the one that pushed Scott to apologise for being a complete ass. But he apologised and at the end of the day Scott and Stiles have been best friends for years; you don’t throw that out the window because someone can’t keep their mouth shut.

As soon as the pack meetings were over Stiles was up and out of there before anyone else, when he was normally the one lingering behind trying to spend a few minutes alone with Derek. Stiles could have sworn that a few times it looked as if Derek were about to say something, but Stiles didn’t stick around to see what he had to say, if he really did even have anything to say. Hell he could have been imaging it. 

“Stiles! Wait a second. These heels do not go well with Derek’s lack of a driveway. In fact he should buy me a new pair” Lydia yelled out trailing behind Stiles as he made his way to his car.

“What’s up Lydia?” Stiles sighed sensing he wasn’t getting the fast escape that he’d planned.

“I need a ride home. Jackson was supposed to, but he has plans” Lydia replied shrugging.

Stiles gave her a “are you serious” look? Because Jackson was way too whipped to leave Lydia stranded at Derek’s house, meaning Lydia was up to something. When wasn’t she?

“So I was thinking we should find you a sexy someone” Lydia smirked, walking around to the passenger side of Stiles’ jeep.

Oh she was up to something alright. She said it loud enough so that everyone else could hear, including Derek inside of the house. Lydia was too smart to do something so stupid, she wanted Derek to hear, make him grovel for what he did to poor Stiles. So okay, maybe she doesn’t want to be with Stiles the way he wanted to all those years, but that didn’t mean she didn’t care for Stiles and wanted him happy. Even if it were someone as emotionally stunted as Derek.

Derek heard what Lydia said outside, fisting his hands at his side torn between wanting to hear what Stiles had to say, and wanting to get the hell out of earshot and away from the teenage drama. He opted for the second, heading out the back door of his house, and going for a run in the woods. Try and clear his head or at least tire himself out enough to pass out once he got home. That’d take hours though.

“Lydia, I hardly think me getting with anyone right now is a good idea. Let alone actually being able to find me someone” Stiles replied getting into his jeep, starting the engine.

“Oh I’m not saying we’re going to get you with anyone per se, sweetie. I’m just saying we find someone sexy enough to make Derek jealous. I know some people, I can make a call” Lydia replied grinning to herself as she applied her lip gloss in the side view mirror.

“As much as I love that evil genius brain of yours, I prefer and usually whole-heartedly go along with your plans so long as they don’t include me” Stiles sighed.

“But this is genius. He’ll come crawling back in no time”.

“That’s not my style Lydia. Okay, I don’t really even have a style, but making Derek jealous just seems petty. If he doesn’t want me on his own, without the threat of someone else, then I don’t want to be with him at all”.

“Oh you really are new to this whole dating concept. Just think about it, it’ll work wonders and if not, you might actually like the person and you can move on and quit your moping”.

“I am not moping around!” Stiles scoffed pulling onto Lydia’s street.

“Stiles. What are we going to do with you” Lydia whispered patting her hand on Stiles arm. “Well, thanks for the ride. Remember what I said, think about it” as she sauntered to her front door.

There really wasn’t much to think about. Sure Stiles was in high school, but he didn’t want to act like some high school brat who threw a tantrum and resorted to high school tactics to get Derek. Hell he wasn’t even supposed to want Derek, so why would he need to make him jealous?

\--

“Derek has gone mad” Isaac whined one day in science class.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“He means he’s been pushing all of us really hard. Way too hard. With all this sparring, and breaking bones and shit” Erica said from behind them. “I really can’t take much more of this”.

“He’s even had us out all night most nights. I’m falling way behind in classes” Boyd added.

“Huh. Well you guys can all come over tonight if you want. Study session, junk food maybe a movie?” Stiles asked.

“Sounds good” Isaac said smiling “I really don’t want to go back to Derek’s after school”.

“I’m in” Erica and Boyd answered.

That night found the whole pack, well minus Derek over at Stiles’ house. Hell even Jackson was there and not being a complete dickwad. Their initial plan had been to get some homework done, but that lasted all of about ten minutes before they were lounging in front of the TV flipping through channels and just talking about random stuff.

Stiles being the nice friend that he is, baked freshly made cookies thanks to his moms recipe, he even made sure to hide some for his dad, as a little treat when he got home in a few hours.

As they had just made their way through all the cookies (Stiles should have known better to bake more than a couple dozen, for a group of werewolves) Isaacs’s cell started ringing.

“It’s Derek” Isaac said looking frantic at his phone.

“Ignore it” Stiles replied.

“Are you crazy? He’ll most likely rip me apart if I don’t. Suppose it’s an emergency?” Isaac replied starting to look worried, like he was about to shit his pants.

“Give me the damn phone” Stiles said snatching it out of his hands “Sorry to break it to you Sour wolf, but the pack has other plans tonight. You know, one that doesn’t involve you breaking all their bones in half. Try again another time” Stiles said before hanging up with a smug look on his face.

“Oh feisty Stiles! Now this I like” Lydia purred patting her hand on Stiles’ thigh, much to Jackson’s dismay.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t barge in here and kill me, and then all of you.” Stiles shrugged. “I at least hope you guys will try and fight him, fight for my honour and all because I’ve just saved you all from a night of sparring or whatever barbaric plans he had for you”

“You got it” Erica smiled snatching the remote out of Scott’s hands.

Surprisingly enough Derek didn’t come in all guns blazing, or rather all wolfed and fanged out and Stiles had a nice normal night with a bunch of friends without any supernatural drama.

\--

It was nearing the end of October nearly a month since Stiles and Derek ended their fuck-a-thon and Stiles was slowly but surely getting back to normal, well as normal as Stiles could be.

“We’ve all got plans for this Halloween, and no one is backing out” Lydia announced, sitting down at the lunch table.

“I’m game, what is it?” Danny asked, because if anyone was going to have a good idea about what to do for Halloween it was going to be Lydia.

“There’s this club, next town over that’s all ages, well for the night anyways. Over 21s get a stamp so they can buy alcohol. Get your fake ID’S out! It’s costume, so those of you with no ID’S dress sexy and get those older boys, or girls to buy you your drinks” Lydia said winking at Danny.

Everyone seemed pretty enthusiastic about the plan, getting out of Beacon Hills for the night, away from the usual high school crowd and a chance to party, well except for Stiles who just groaned.

“I was just gonna stay home, hand out the candy. My dad’s on call considering it’s one of the busiest nights for cops”

“Aww come on man” Scott whined “Everyone’s going you’ve gotta come”.

“Not everyone” Isaac countered, referring to Derek who obviously didn’t want to spend the night at a club with a bunch of teens trying to get drunk in slutty costumes.

“Stiles I was thinking you could be Batman, I was gonna dress up as Cat Woman” Erica winked in Stiles direction.

“Ugh Lydia, is this part of your make Derek jealous plan? I told you it’s not what I wanted”.

“As much as I think you’re an idiot for not listening to me, I respect what you said. No make Derek jealous plan has been put into effect” Lydia pouted.

“Besides” Erica quipped “There’s no way Derek would be jealous of me considering I’m part of his pack. If I were to actually hit on you, he’d rip me in half, only because he had you first. I just thought it would be a fun idea” Erica shrugged.

“Humph. Fine, I’ll go only because I know you guys won’t shut up about it. No one better fucking leave me in a corner so you guys can hook up with someone else, or I’m out of there” Stiles sighed giving in to the inevitable peer pressures of high school.

\--

Halloween night found Stiles actually dressed as Batman, bounding down the stairs to pick up Erica. He had to admit he was kind of looking forward to it now, spending time with his friends (which evidently included Erica, Isaac and Boyd now, hell even Lydia and sort of Jackson). He just hoped that he could make it through the night without Erica knocking him out and/or dismantling his car, because really that’s just a way to ruin a night.

“Son? I know you’re going out to a club tonight, one that will be serving alcohol and even though you are underage” the Sheriff emphasized “I hope you have a good time and you’re responsible enough not to drink any alcohol. I’d hate to have to ground you until you graduate”.

“I know dad! Believe me I’m not going to be drinking tonight” Stiles promised.

He really did intend to keep his promise to his father. Sure he’d had a few drinks before, in the forest with Scott where he got a little too drunk, and a few drinks at some parties that he’d actually been invited to. But he didn’t even really like the taste of alcohol, he sure as hell didn’t like the hangovers and he’d seen how alcohol had affected his father, he certainly had no desire to end up like that. Looks like tonight is going to be a night of downing Dr Pepper’s.

“Now I swear if any of you guys ditch me tonight I will throw a tantrum like a 10 year old girl, pulling my pigtails and all” grumbled Stiles as he got out of the car at the club.

“Relax Stiles, tonight is gonna be amazing” Erica beamed, linking her arms through Stiles as they made their way to the entrance where the rest of the gang was already waiting.

“About time!” Lydia exclaimed “Come on, we don’t need to wait in line. Pays to know the bouncer” Lydia smirked as they all made their way into the club after getting their hands stamped blue, indicating they were underage. 

\--

So it probably lasted all of an hour and half before Stiles was left alone as everyone made their way to the dance floor. Scott paired with Allison, Lydia with Jackson and some other dude (really?), Danny and some really sexy guy, Isaac and some girl and Erica and Boyd.

He had just downed his third Dr Pepper before some random man approached him.

“Jason” was all he said smiling.

“Okay…” Stiles said eyeing the guy like he was some creep; well he kind of was wasn’t he? Thought he was also kind of cute, but so not the point.

“Just thought I’d say hi, saw you staring at those guys over there” Jason said nodding his head towards Danny and his sexy dance partner “Got it bad for one of them? Or both?” he asked.

“Ha, Danny? No, he’s my friend. Just a friend. Actually I was just thinking how much I hate all my friends right about now though” Stiles replied spinning his empty glass on the table.

“Well how about I buy you another drink? Wait here and I’ll go get it, what are you having?” Jason asked with his best flirtatious smile.

“Umm, no it’s okay thanks” Stiles said, trying to catch one of his friends eyes, because hello they should be saving him right about now.

Jason just laughed “It’s just a drink, come on. You look bored out of your mind; I’ll keep you entertained until your friends come back. What’s your name?”

Stile sighed; he figured talking to this guy would be alright for now. If he were some kind of rapist predator it’s not like he was going to attack in the middle of a busy club, his friends if they knew what was good for them, would at least keep an eye out.

“Stiles. My name’s Stiles and I’ll have a Dr Pepper thanks. But I’m coming with you, before you try and roofie me. I’m not that stupid, who wouldn’t want to get with all of this? Not that you will be.” Stiles quipped getting up from the table and making his way to the bar with Jason.

Jason just laughed “I assure you I’m not going to roofie you. I have a little more class than that. I’m actually studying law at the local university” Jason replied before ordering his and Stiles’ drinks.

“Thanks” Stiles said about to take a drink, before it was efficiently snatched out of his hands.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Derek hissed “Get out of here. Now” Derek said turning to Jason.

Jason just looked between Derek’s angry face and Stiles clearly shocked face who also seemed to be uncomfortable with the presence of this new guy.

“Uh Stiles, you okay?” Jason asked.

“He’s fine. Leave.” Derek demanded moving closer to Jason.

“T-totally fine” Stiles stuttered “Thanks for the drink” since he really didn’t know what else to say.

Jason just nodded his head before walking away mumbling about obsessive boyfriends. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Derek yelled “He could have put something in your drink. You don’t just fucking accept drink from random people Stiles”.

“No shit Sherlock. Why do you think I came up to the bar with him? He couldn’t have slipped something in there with me standing right here” Stiles exclaimed trying to snatch the drink out of Derek’s hand “And what the fuck are you even doing here? They said you weren’t coming”. 

“You think I was just going to let my pack go to a club?”

“Uh considering you’re not their parents or a fucking babysitter, I’d say yeah dude. Besides I can’t actually picture you dancing, maybe a bouncer standing outside all broody.”

“They’re my pack. I’m responsible for them”

“Great then go look after your pack and leave me alone. Wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation being seen in public with me” Stiles said trying to turn away.

“Stiles” Derek said gripping Stiles arm not letting him move.

“Unless you want me to scream like a little girl and cause a scene in this whole club, and really you shouldn’t put it past me then I suggest you let go of my fucking arm” Stiles said tugging on his restraint arm.

“Not until we talk. Who do you think you are taking over my pack when I try and get in contact with them?” Derek demanded obviously referring to a few weeks ago when Stiles had them over at his house.

“Uh it’s called they needed a night to themselves. And not have you torturing them for your sadistic pleasures” Stiles yelled.

“They’re my pack Stiles. It’s called training; you’d know that if you were a werewolf.”

“Well excuse me for being human. Besides it seems like I care more for the welfare of your pack than you do Derek. You don’t need to train them 24/7; they’re still teenagers not in the fucking military. If I care about your pack more than you, than that’s really saying something about you” Stiles shouted, finally shaking himself free of Derek’s grasp.

Derek just stood there stunned as Stiles made his way towards Scott on the dance floor telling him he was out of there and if him or someone else could give Erica a ride home.

Stiles was fuming all the way home, ranting to himself about how unbelievable Derek had been and he sure as hell didn’t feel sorry for what he said.

So much for taking the high road and so much for being an awesome night.


	9. Chapter 9

Since the night at the club Stiles made a conscious decision to officially avoid Derek. He stopped attending pack meetings, avoided the areas in town he knew where it was likely Derek might be. Thankfully he didn’t need to avoid too many areas, considering Derek preferred his recluse status. So pretty much, Stiles gave up on the pack meetings. He told Scott that didn’t mean he’d stop helping them all together if they really needed it, it’s not like Stiles wanted the pack dead. Fortunately there hadn’t been in major supernatural issues, they could handle it without the aid of Stiles.

Stiles knew he really needed to move on, but he was obviously still upset about everything that went down, but he certainly wasn’t moping around like Lydia had insisted. And he certainly wasn’t sitting on his chair, staring at the window as the seasons changed like Bella. He got up, went to school, went to lacrosse practice, came home, spent hours on the computer, went to sleep then repeated it all over again the next day.

\--

Christmas break finally came around and Stiles was happy to just relax at home with his dad, and be away from the pack and school. They tried to act like they weren't watching Stiles every movements trying to see if he was going to snap any minute, but Stiles knew they were. And he was about ready to snap. Not because of Derek but because they were treating him like he was a fucking china doll.

It was the late afternoon on Christmas Eve, starting to get dark with more than a slight chill in the air. Stiles was sprawled out on the couch watching A Charlie Brown Christmas, barely paying much attention because he’s watched it every Christmas, when there was a knock on the door. He had no idea who it could be, Scott was probably at home with his mom or with Allison, and the rest of the pack had plans of their own. It wouldn’t be his father, he had his own key. That most likely left Christmas Carollers, and if he opened the door and they started singing he wouldn’t be held responsible for throwing the popcorn kernels left over from his earlier snack at them.

Whoever was at the door knocked again, harder this time. Talk about aggressive Carollers.

“For fuck sakes” Stiles said rolling off the couch, flopping to the ground before jumping up and brushing popcorn crumbs off of his pants, before making his way to the door, throwing it open.

Low and behold it was Derek Hale, with a brown bag in his hand.

Stiles narrowed his eyes first at Derek, then at the bag he was holding. He was pissed, pissed but intrigued. He pointed towards the door he had just opened, with a confused look on his face.

“This is a front door. I hardly thought you knew what one was, or what it was even used for. I suppose this is what we call evolution at its finest; you know the progression from cave man to civilised man” Stiles said trying to supress a smile. He wasn’t supposed to be smiling, not at Derek Hale.

“I figured using your window wasn’t an option anymore” Derek shrugged “Considering it’s been closed since…”

Stiles looked back down at the bag, catching a whiff from the breeze that picked up only a few minutes ago.

“What’s in the bag?” Stiles asked even though he thought he already knew the answer.

“Food. Curly fries, burgers. I didn’t know what you actually ate so I ordered about five different burgers. Here” Derek said shoving the bag into Stiles free hand.

“Did you come up with this little idea on your own?” Stiles asked licking his lips just thinking about the food waiting for him in the bag “Wait. It’s not poisoned is it, because if you’re planning on killing me, at least save it for after Christmas you Grinch.”

“If I were going to kill you would I waste my time with poison?” Derek sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

“Oh yeah. The whole, throat, neck teeth ripping thing. Forgot” Stiles said, opening the door a little wider.

“Really?” Derek asked, hesitating to take a step forward.

“First of all, you used a front door. Second of all, you brought me food. Curly fries at that. That at least allows ten minutes of my time. After that you’re out, unless I say so before. Got it?”

Derek’s lips curved up into a little smile at Stiles sense of logic, before stepping in through the front door and just standing there awkwardly. Stiles wondered if Derek had ever even seen the main floor of his house, most of his times had been spent between Stiles room and the bathroom. Stiles just nodded his head towards the TV room before he flopped back down on the spot he had occupied only a few minutes ago.

“Charlie Brown?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nine minutes.” Was all Stiles said taking his curly fries out the bag.

“I just – I should apologise” Derek said scuffing his boot on the floor, like he was too scared to sit down, or wasn’t allowed.

“For sleeping with me, for treating me like shit or for taking your stalking levels to the extreme at the club on Halloween?” Stiles asked taking a bite out of his burger.

“For everything Stiles” Derek replied “I mean, not the sleeping with you part.” Derek added quickly, when he saw Stiles’ face fall “Well for sleeping with you when I knew you wanted more and I couldn’t give it to you. I shouldn’t have just taken advantage of you like that.”

“Why apologise now?” Stiles asked

“Because you were right” Derek sighed sitting on the edge of the La Z Boy adjacent to Stiles “About my pack, what you said on the night of Halloween. I was working the pack too hard, I was pissed at you, at myself for what I did. I shouldn’t have taken it out on them. I forget that they weren’t born wolves.”

Stiles just nodded not really sure what to say to that. For once he was at a loss of words while Derek seemed to have verbal diarrhoea. 

“That’s when I realised. I think I realised before but I just tried to ignore it, but that night when you said you seemed to care more about my pack then I did, that’s when I realised you were a good mate, compatible. Something some wolves spend their whole life looking for. Something some humans spend their whole lives looking for.” Derek said, making direct contact with Stiles, who just sat there stunned, mouth hanging open.

“I don’t understand” Stiles said, not because he didn’t understand what mate meant, and what it means to wolves, but because why was Derek saying all of this?

“Stiles – “

“I don’t understand why you’re telling me this now. It took you this long for you to figure out I was good enough. Compatible? It doesn’t change anything now. You had your chance.” Stiles replied angrily, tossing the rest of his burger on the coffee table in front of him.

“Stiles, you’re young. You were right about everything you said about how hectic your life was, between looking after the pack, and your father, lacrosse practice and school. You barely had time to look after yourself. How was I supposed to give in to my basic instincts of wanting to be with you, to claim you? I just couldn’t do that to you. Not now.”

“Well what the fuck gives you the right to decide?” Stiles yelled standing up, to tower over Derek who still seated. “Why were you on the only one that got a say in this?!” Stiles asked poking Derek in the shoulder pushing him back farther on the chair, only because Derek allowed it.

“You knew what I was feeling, you knew all along.” Stiles whispered now, pacing back and forth the length of the coffee table.

“But you said you didn’t want a relationship” Derek whispered standing up “That day when you came over with dinner, after Scott walked in. You said you didn’t want to date me. There wasn’t a jump in your heat beat, nothing to tell me what you were lying.”

“Of course I said that then! I was mad at you. You basically shut me down for doing something nice Derek. I may be into the rough sex with the biting and you know” Stiles fumed as he stopped pacing and faced Derek “But that doesn’t mean I want that kind of treatment outside of the bedroom. You can’t treat me like shit and then expect me to say, Hey yeah I still wanna date you.” 

“I never looked at it like that” was all Derek replied.

“I’m not surprised” Stiles said sighing.

“So what –” Derek began to say before Stiles launched himself at Derek, pressing his mouth against Derek’s.

Stiles fisted his hands into Derek’s jacket pulling him in closer, dominating the kiss pushing his tongue into Derek’s mouth before moving his hands up to cup Derek’s face, directing his head where he wanted it.

Derek surprised at first, started to open up more slinking his arms around Stiles waist, resting his hands on the curve of Stiles’ ass pulling Stiles closer to him giving a tight squeeze.

“Wait” Stiles panted, breaking free of this kiss.

Derek immediately removed his hands from Stiles fearing he’d done something wrong even though he wasn’t the one who’d initiated the kiss.

“Me… You… Is this really happening?” Stiles asked.

“If you want it, Stiles” Derek replied stepping in closer to Stiles.

“I do. But, that doesn’t mean I want to jump into anything. No sex, at least not for now. I want what I said before, to just spend time outside of the bedroom, and outside of the pack.”

Derek nodded his head about to say anything before Stiles continued on.

“Consider this a trial run. I’m not kidding Derek, if you can’t do this I don’t want to waste my time or yours.”

“Isn’t this what we’re doing right now?” Derek murmured a small smirk on his face “Spending time outside of the pack and outside the bedroom?”

“Well yes” Stiles laughed “But one time doesn’t count. I’m serious; no sex until I’m sure this is something that’s worth working at. I already think it is, I guess more so if you figure out you want to work at this”

“It is worth working for Stiles. I will, I promise. We’ll both fuck up but we’ll work through it” Derek said closing the last little distance to Stiles, slowly moving his head in closer to Stiles, giving him time to back away.

Stiles didn’t move, allowing Derek to press his face against Stiles neck inhaling deeply, pressing light kisses.

“Your dad’s home. I can hear his car” Derek said pulling away from Stiles reluctantly like it was physically hurting him “I can leave.”

“He’ll probably see your car driving down the street anyway” Stiles said sighing “Might as well get this done and over with.”

They stood there waiting for the Sheriff’s car to pull into the driveway, and make his way up the front door, just hoping he wouldn’t shoot first and ask questions later.

“Son, why is Derek Hales car – in the house?” the Sheriff asked as he made his way into the house and into the TV room to come face-to-face with Derek Hale.

“Uh dad… His car isn’t in the house” Stiles said with a laugh.

“No. But Derek Hale is” the Sheriff replied “Stiles, kitchen please. Now.”

Stiles wanted to protest but he figured it wasn’t worth it because he was sure his dad wouldn’t hesitate to haul his ass into the kitchen and he really didn’t need to tell his father that Derek would be able to hear them anyways. That was a conversation for another day.

“Care to explain?” Stiles’ dad asked leaning against the counter by the sink.

“We’re you know, just hanging out, buddy buddy” Stiles said in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice.

“I don’t see you kissing Scott, isn’t he your buddy?” the Sheriff asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What?!” Stiles sputtered, he was hoping that Derek could read minds and was reading Stiles right now yelling “run, run for your fucking life”

“Your lips Stiles, swollen red and chapped. Care to explain how that happened?”

“Dad!” Stiles groaned.

“Listen Stiles, he’s older, suspected for murder… Need I go on?”

“Dad, thanks for the fatherly care and all but really, I got it covered. Besides, Derek brought Arby’s are you really going to kick him out and risk him taking the burgers? You know you want ‘em” Stiles said with a teasing smile on his face.

The Sheriff just sighed before yelling out “Hey Derek, why don’t you stay a while? We’re just going to watch some movies tonight” as he made his way back to the front of the house.

“Um, I’d love to” Derek replied, still standing in the middle of the room. 

The Sheriff just smiled, took a burger out of the bag and started eating, sitting down on his La Z Boy, humming contentedly at actually eating real meat with grease and delicious-ness.

Stiles and Derek sat down on the remaining couch, side-by-side but still far enough away so they weren’t touching. They just sat there awkwardly staring at the TV like they didn’t know what to do with themselves.

The Sheriff just chuckled “I’m not that much of a prude.”

\--

Over the next two hours, the Stilinski’s and Derek watched another Christmas movie, yet Stiles or Derek still made no effort to move any closer to each other.

Once the movie was over the Sheriff got up, yawned stretching his arms over his head. “Well I’m off to bed kiddo, Derek. You’re more than welcome to come over tomorrow, Stiles is cooking turkey, a real one no tofu.”

“Thanks, but it’s okay. I should get going” Derek replied getting up.

“Do you have a better offer?” the sheriff asked with a raised eyebrow “I might as well get to know the man who will be traipsing around town with my son.”

“Dad! Seriously? I’m not some harlot running around town, Jesus. And oh come on you Grinch. Dad you promise not to interrogate him if he does? Yeah? Great. See you can come over” Stiles said smiling.

“It’s Christmas, I’ll be on my best behaviour. We’ll save the interrogation for later. Just be thankful it won’t take place at the station” the Sheriff said making his way up the stairs.

“Stiles, I don’t have to come over tomorrow, it’s okay” Derek said as he stood at the door, getting ready to leave.

“Oh come on, it’s just me and my dad and we’ll have tons of turkey left over. Please?” Stiles said, with his best puppy dog eyes. Yeah he could so one up Scott and his puppy dog eyes.

Derek just nodded, ducking his head closer to Stiles for a quick kiss before turning to leave.

“Hey wait!” Stiles said as he stood at the opened door “Wanna come over later?”

“Wasn’t I just over?”

“I mean tonight… No sex, but you know” Stiles shrugged.

“I’ll be over in an hour” Derek said smiling as he made his way to the car.

\--

“Hey dad” Stiles said leaning against the door frame of the bathroom as the Sheriff brushed his teeth “Thanks for not like you know, embarrassing me or anything…”

“I’m still not impressed, but what can I do? I’d still like to get to know him, outside of a police station” the Sheriff said, spitting into the sink.

“You’ll like him, eventually. Someone to watch football with and all that crap!” Stiles said with a big smile on his face.

“Maybe. Guess I should have believed you, when I caught you at that gay club” he said laughing as he patted Stiles on the shoulder. “Turn off the lights when you’re done. Goodnight kid”

“Night dad”

\--

About an hour and a minute later Derek stayed true to his word and was slipping into the open window. The window that had been closed for almost the past three months.

Derek rid his clothes, down to his boxers before slipping into Stiles bed and wrapping his arms around Stiles pulling him closer to his chest. Derek didn’t miss the spike in Stiles’ heartbeat and Derek was pretty sure his heartbeat matched Stiles.

This is what he wanted from the minute Stiles walked away, probably even before that.

“Night” Stiles murmured drifting off into sleep.

“Good night Stiles” Derek said pressing a kiss into the top of Stiles spine.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles had to hand it to Derek; he was more than making the effort to spend time with Stiles out of the bedroom. He was over bright and early on Christmas Day; he made it through dinner without Stiles’ dad actually interrogating him. Sure Derek still wasn’t much of a talker but whenever the Sheriff asked a question, he answered with more than one or two words. He even smiled when Stiles had served up dinner; it was probably because of the floral print apron he was wearing, more than the actual food. But hey the apron had belonged to Stiles’ mom so he could handle a little frilliness in his life if it meant remembering his mom, especially on Christmas.

Derek even came over boxing day, and every day after that during the Christmas break to hang out with Stiles whether they were just watching TV, Derek lying on Stiles bed eyes closed just relaxing as Stiles sat at his computer researching one supernatural theory or another, or whether they were making out on the bed, against the door, on the kitchen counter, on the couch, basically anywhere they could.

But Derek stayed true to his promise to Stiles, as much as he wanted to have sex with Stiles; he never pushed farther than a make-out session and a little grope here and there. Stiles could tell that Derek wanted more, the way his breathing always picked up while they were kissing, the way his grip tightened on Stiles’ waist or ass and the way he always closed his eyes and took a step back after they were making out, but Stiles was not going to budge on his no sex policy, not yet. Derek however, could also tell that Stiles wanted sex just as much; his heart beat always picking up when Derek ran his tongue along Stiles’ neck, whenever he touched Stiles, not to mention the undeniable smell of lust. Yet he knew Stiles, once he put his mind to something he stuck to it and Stiles was not going to change his mind until he was ready.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aren’t you excited for tonight?!” Stiles beamed as he buttoned up his black dress shirt, rolling the sleeves just past his elbow.

“Technically, I wasn’t even invited” Derek sighed, as he lay on Stiles’ bed, already dressed in jeans and a black V-neck that Stiles had dug up in the back of Derek’s wardrobe and insisted he wear, because it’d make him look sexy. And who was Derek to deny Stiles?

“Well first off it is a high school party and Lydia’s party at that, so you’re still on her shit list since she doesn’t know we’re together again.”

“I’m not much of a party person anyway Stiles.” Derek said as he got up from the bed.

“Excuse me, it’s New Years! There’s no way we’re not doing something exciting. Suck it up sour puss. Besides, think of it as our coming out party as well!” Stiles said as he was digging through one of his drawers.

“We’re already out to who it matters to; I don’t really care about anyone else that’s going to be at this stupid party, besides the pack.” Derek muttered.

“There! How do I look?” Stiles asked a huge smile plastered to his face.

“A bowtie Stiles, really?” Derek asked with a hint of exasperation.

“Like I’m going to take fashion advice from the man who owns about two pairs of jeans, and three or four shirts, all black” Stiles scoffed, fixing his bowtie in the mirror.

“It’s kind of sexy” Derek whispered as he made his way behind Stiles, bringing his arms around Stiles to adjust the bow before pressing a kiss into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles smiled to himself, turning around to face Derek to press a kiss to Derek’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Derek responded just as quickly, taking over the kiss biting at Stiles’ lower lip, pushing Stiles back so that his back hit his wardrobe, arms bracketing Stiles in. He pressed his tongue into Stiles’ mouth as their tongues clashed together, before Derek started to suck lightly on Stiles’ tongue.

They continued for a few minutes longer before Derek groaned pushing his arms off the wardrobe and taking a few steps back. “We really should get going; otherwise we’re never going to get out of here”

“It’s called being fashionably late, but you’re right. My dad is home tonight and he’s already made it perfectly clear that he doesn’t want to ever hear anything going on between us. I think he’s just happy that there’s no risk of me knocking up a girl. Holy shit, you can’t like get pregnant can you?” Stiles asked eyebrows shooting up.

Derek just laughed “No Stiles, I can’t. Now let’s go.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly half ten when Derek turned his Camaro onto Lydia’s street, parking down the road from her house as there were already cars lining both sides of the street. The boys exited the car and started to make their way to Lydia’s house, Stiles buzzing with excitement, Derek his usual quite self. As they made their way to the front door, Derek took Stiles hand into his own.

“Really?” Stiles asked, looking at their connected hands to Derek’s face.

Derek just shrugged “You’re mine Stiles, I’m yours.”

Stiles really couldn’t contain his excitement now, as he opened the front door to Lydia’s house to be greeted by loud music and pretty much all of Beacon Hills High. Derek may not have been too excited to be at a high school party, but seeing and sensing the happiness radiating off of Stiles, first from even being at the party and then from when Derek took his hand, he couldn’t help but feel happy and a little excited himself.

They made their way throughout the house and they didn’t fail to notice the looks that they were getting from about every single person they passed, and neither of them missed the whispering.

“Is that Derek Hale? Oh my God he’s so sexy?”  
“Derek and Stiles, really?!”  
“I didn’t even know he was gay, either of them!”

Derek, used to being talked about whether it was about the fire, or the suspected murder thing he just continued on walking to the back of the house, pulling Stiles along.

“OH MY GOD! You little shits!” Lydia yelled as Stiles and Derek entered the kitchen where some random kids from Beacon Hills were getting some drinks, along with the rest of the pack.

“You, you and you, out now!” Lydia commanded, pointing to the random kids, watching them scurry out of the kitchen.

Derek and Stiles quickly sidestepped the others leaving the kitchen, while the rest of the pack just kept staring at them.

“Since when has this happened?” Lydia demanded, setting her cup down and crossing her arms.

“Since about Christmas Eve” Stiles answered, big smile on his face, as Derek gently squeezed Stiles’ hand.

“Yay! This is good news, right?” Allison asked from in between Scott’s arms.

Derek and Stiles just nodded, like duh.

“Well Stiles. I’ve got to hand it to you, you won the guy and you didn’t even have to make him jealous” Lydia said with the hint of a smile on her face.

“Hey man, I’m happy for you” Scott said removing his arms from around Allison to hug Stiles “Now you don’t have to hide anything. But Derek man, even though you’re the Alpha and you could kick my ass no matter what, I won’t hesitate to try if you ever hurt Stiles again” Scott said with what he hoped was his sternest, serious face.

Derek just snorted but nodded his head, because well Scott was allowed to care for Stiles that much, they’d been best friends for years.

“And Derek” Lydia sing-songed “I won’t hesitate to find all of the wolfs bane bullets I can find, and empty them into every single body part of yours if you hurt Stiles, starting with your dick.” The rest of the pack, even Boyd nodded their head in agreement.

“I think I’ve got it. Between you guys and his dad, he’s well protected” Derek answered, because Stiles was. Between the pack, who cared for Stiles like one of their own, because he was more so than ever because Derek knew Stiles was his mate and between his father, protective of his only son and only family member. Hell Derek would protect Stiles more than anyone else, no one could ever harm Stiles least of all Derek.

“Thank god for no more drama then” Jackson muttered grabbing a beer.

“Let’s get this party started then” Erica said, pulling up the top of her shirt, that barely covered her cleavage as she made her way to join the rest of the kids throughout the house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was less than five or ten minutes to midnight when everyone started pairing off quickly trying to find someone, anyone to kiss so that they didn’t start the New Year without a kiss.

“Oh my God this is totally like that Friends episode with Phoebe and David, but happier!” Stiles exclaims as he jumps up on the counter back in the kitchen.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Stiles” Derek says as he parts Stiles thighs and places himself in between.

“You wouldn’t know a good show if it hit you in the face. Phoebe finds out David is going to Minsk soon after New Year’s so she tells him she doesn’t want to start the New Year with him, if she can’t end the year with him, so he leaves! But with me and you, I get to start this year with you and end it with you! See?” Stiles asks as he places his hands on Derek’s chest.

“Stiles –”

“What? You’ve totally got to live in this Century Der-” Stiles didn’t get to finish his sentence because Derek quickly lifted his hand to cover Stiles’ mouth to keep him from talking any further.

“I’m glad” is all Derek says.

“What?” as Stiles pushed Derek’s hand away from his mouth.

“I’m glad. To be starting the new year with you Stiles.”

“Oh” Stiles says as a huge smile spreads across his face “Well I guess that was your cheesy quota used up for the next year, but I’ll take it!”

All around them everyone started counting down, excitement and lust buzzing around them, getting excited to ring in the New Year.

Stiles just looked at Derek, matching smiles on both of their faces as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles hips, pulling him in closer, and he leaned in to Stiles’ ear, nuzzled a little before whispering “You’re mine.”

Stiles breath hitched a little, as Derek pulled back far enough to look Stiles in the eye before moving in closer as Stiles brought his hands up to cup Derek’s face and closed his eyes.

“THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR’S!” Everyone yelled, cheering.

Derek and Stiles lips met, a sweet gentle kiss as they each parted their mouths to allow each other’s tongues to meet. Stiles could taste the beer that Derek had been drinking all night, but he didn’t care. Stiles sighed into Derek’s mouth, before turning into a moan bringing his hands to the back of Derek’s head, fisting what hair he could at the nape and pulling Derek as close to him as he could. If they pulled each other any closer, they’d be on top of each other.

Derek ran his hands down Stiles thigh, rubbing little circles on the inside of Stiles leg as he sucked on Stiles lower lip, biting down and pulling back a little.

“Happy New Year’s Stiles” Derek said, breathing heavily eyes full of lust as he finally broke the kiss.

“Yeah, that.” Stiles replied stilling Derek’s thumbs that were still rubbing circles on his inner thigh. His brain was a little frazzled from the intensity of Derek’s kiss and the fact that he was a little too horny, and they were in public.

“Guess I should get you home” Derek chuckled, pulling Stiles down from the counter.

“Oh yes please!” Stiles replied.

“Not for that Stiles. To sleep.”

“Oh now you’re a gentleman!”

“I have my moments.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing 11am the morning after New Year’s and Derek was still asleep in Stiles’ bed, having actually spent the night rather than leave during the middle of the night so as not to risk the Sheriff walking in. Stiles vaguely remembers his dad knocking on the door earlier in the morning saying he was heading to work, but Stiles just rambled something and rolled over and dozed off again.

Stiles, now wide awake as Derek laid their eyes closed, though he probably wasn’t actually sleeping.

“Derek” Stiles said, poking Derek in the forehead.

“Mmm” Derek replied opening one eye up.

“Wake up! Wake up!”

“Why?” Derek grumbled pulling Stiles in closer, and burying his head into the crook of Stiles neck.

“Because…” Stiles whispered as he ran his hand, nails lightly scraping against Derek’s bare back.

That’s when Derek caught on to what Stiles was after, eyes flying open removing his head from Stiles neck to look him in the eye.

“I thought you wanted to wait?”

“I did. New Year, new start” Stiles said with a small smile across his face as he pushed Derek onto his back, straddling his hips.

Derek rested his hands on Stiles hips, as Stiles leaned in closer to kiss Derek as he ground his hips down into Derek. Derek moaned into Stiles’ mouth before flipping him.

“You always gotta top huh? It’s like the whole guy driving a big truck to compensate”

“And do you think I’m compensating Stiles?” Derek whispered hands tracing over Stiles’ boxers, lightly grazing against the younger boys cock.

“I’d hate to disappoint” Derek smirked as he slipped his hand inside Stiles’ boxers finally making direct contact with Stiles’ cock giving it a few short tugs, before he was up and off the bed, removing Stiles boxers and his own.

“What no! No disappointments here. Mainly because I have no one to compare to, so you could technically suck at this whole sex thing and I’d be none the wiser”

“You need to work on your dirty talk” Derek huffed as he was back on Stiles, removing the teen’s shirt.

“Less talk more sex, now please.”

Stiles tried to sit up so that he could flip over, before Derek placed his hands on Stiles chest, shook his head and pushed the boy back down onto the bed.

Derek started to kissing his way down Stiles’ chest, running his hands down Stiles sides where he knew he was ticklish, that had Stiles squirming on the bed trying to get away from Derek’s touch, laughing.

He gave a quick nip to Stiles’ hips before moving closer to Stiles’ cock, moving it out of the way to take Stiles’ balls into his mouth giving a light suck before tracing his tongue from the underside of Stiles’ cock to the tip before placing it in his mouth sucking on the head. Derek held Stiles’ hips down as he tried to buck up into Derek’s mouth, before Derek quickly hollowed out his mouth taking Stiles down to the tip, before coming back up again. He repeated the action a few more times before he was up and grabbing for the lube and condoms from the bedside table.

“No condom” Stiles whispered as he grabbed Derek’s hand as he was reaching into the drawer “I want to feel you, feel everything, please?” Stiles asked, eyes pleading.

Derek dropped the condoms back into the drawer before placing a quick kiss to Stiles lips before he was back down at the end of the bed, he pushed Stiles’ legs up and pushed them out to expose Stiles’ tight hole. Derek just groaned at the sight of seeing Stiles spread open for him like this, it had been way to long since they’ve done this.

He quickly slicked his fingers up, rubbing them together to warm the lube up before circling it around Stiles’ tight hole before slowly pushing one finger in, letting Stiles get used to the sensation. Once his finger was fully in, he started fucking Stiles slower with one finger, before pressing another one in, and another. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles hole as his fingers came out and went back in, as Stiles opened up for him.

“Please” Stiles whimpered as he started pushing himself down farther on Derek’s fingers just begging for more, trying to get to that sweet spot that made him light headed, but knew he wouldn’t get until Derek’s cock was in him.

“Look at you Stiles, fucking yourself on my fingers. How long have you been thinking about me and doing this again?” Derek asked as he arched his fingers inside of Stiles.

“God every fucking day since the last time we did this. Now get your cock in me, I can’t wait any longer!” Stiles whined rubbing his hands over his face.

“Always in such a rush” Derek laughed as he removed his fingers and started to lube up his cock “One of these days I’m going to take my time with you, you’ll see how much more amazing it can be. But for now, we’ve waited too long” he said as he slowly pressing the tip of his cock to Stiles open hole.

He slowly guided his cock into Stiles, slowly bottoming up and wrapping Stiles legs around his waist. Derek placed his arms on either side of Stiles’ head, leaning over him, eyes closed, taking a few deep breaths.

“Now” as Stiles tried to push on Derek’s chest.

“Been too long. Feel so tight around my cock Stiles, even better without a condom” as Derek ducked his head down to look down the length of their bodies at where they were connected before he started moving. He pulled out slowly, so that the tip of his cock was just at the entrance before pushing back in.

Stiles dug his heels into the small of Derek’s back trying to get him to go faster, fuck harder so he’d be able to feel how hard Derek fucked him for the rest of the day, hell even tomorrow. Derek took the hint, grunting before he started to ram into Stiles harder, as the teen was being pushed higher up the bed as Derek fucked into him.

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles cock and started to jerk him off frantically, knowing Stiles wasn’t going to last much longer. He ran his thumb over the tip of Stiles head, and back down again “Come on, Stiles” Derek grunted, as his own pace in Stiles started to get a little more frantic.

Stiles just moaned as he felt his balls tighten up, ready to explode as he tilted his head back, eyes closed as he shot his load, getting it all over himself and Derek.

As Stiles tilted his head back Derek took hold of the opportunity and ducked his head in, to bite down on Stiles neck leaving a mark, as he felt himself ready to come. Stiles legs tightened around Derek, trying to hold Derek steady, as the older man started to come, filling Stiles up load after load.

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles, smearing the come between them as his cock started to soften inside of Stiles.

“You’re going to definitely smell like me now” Derek said nuzzling Stiles neck. “Everyone will have no doubt you’re mine.”

“Mine too” Stiles slurred eyes closed trying to revel in his first orgasm in what seemed like a lifetime, that wasn’t courtesy of himself.

Derek slowly pulled out of Stiles, before ducking his head to Stiles’ stomach to lick up the left over come, easier than running to get a washcloth then flopped back down on the bed beside Stiles, pulling Stiles closer into him, tangling their legs together.

“Good?” Derek asked rubbing Stiles’ back.

“Ha what, now you need reassurance?” Stiles joked.

Derek pinched his ass in retaliation “I meant are you okay?”

“Perfect, more than perfect. Give me like half an hour and I’ll be ready to go again. We’ve got all day!”

“Food then sex.” Derek ordered.

“Good thinking Batman” Stiles murmured pushing Derek, in an attempt to tell him he should be the one to go get the food.

Derek obliged, getting up from the bed, hand linked with Stiles dragging him along, to head downstairs.

“Hey how opposed would you be to toys?” Stiles asked smacking Derek’s ass with his free hand, in revenge to his earlier ass pinching.

Derek stopped at the door of Stiles room, turned around to face him; eyebrow arched before finally shrugging “I’m down” and started moving again.

“But I’m totally not buying them. Not after I had to buy the condoms and lube!” Stiles complained.

“It was your idea” Derek laughed “Besides we have all the time in the world for that. Don’t we?”

“Hell yeah!” Stiles beamed as he fist pumped the air, heart beat picking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for what some might consider an abrupt ending? I couldn't think of a better way to end it, without it being some kind of cheesy "in the future" epilogue. As I've said it was my first fic, so of course there are still things I'm like eh I'd change that, or this. But who is ever completely satisfied with their work?

**Author's Note:**

> & my tumblr: fought-thewolvesof-patience.tumblr.com


End file.
